Percy Meets Twilight
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: A PJO/Twilight crossover. Suddenly, these weird monsters are popping up in the US. When Grover and Tyson go to Forks, WA, they smell way to many monsters, so many that half-bloods should wiped out of existence. Mostly Percy Jackson and the Olympians. R&R!
1. Grover Gets His Enchiladas

**A/N: A random thing I though up of. I'm hoping to make this at least six chapters long! Don't worry, the Cullens and the Pack enter in chapter...er...three I guess. :D NOTE: Written at two o'clock in the morning!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Twilight. They belong to their respectful owners...blah blah blah. Yeah, I don't own it.**

**Percy POV**

Chapter One - Grover Gets His Enchiladas

It's weird. I haven't blown up _anything _in the first three months I've been here! Yes, I have been attacked by monsters, but, I manage to take to fight outside. It's a pure miracle. I haven't met any other half-bloods, either, so that must have something to do with it.

Sadly, even though I have a new record for not blowing things up, I'm still struggling in school. Dyslexia and ADHD are only good in the world of Greek Mythology, I learned. I only get A's in Mr. Varner's Greek Mythology class (yeah, really surprising, right?). Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, is disappointed that I'm not doing good in his English class. He still supports me, but I know that every teacher is always talking about my disabilities and how I'm doing bad in school. Well, except for Mr. Varner. He's happy, at least.

At Goode High School, I'm not the most popular student. I get teased often and only have a small range of friends. Four to be exact. It's pretty pathetic, but, hey, it's better than before. Before I'd only have up to--what?--two friends? Usually, two friends was my maximum.

I was in Paul's (well, here Mr. Blofis') class. It dragged on. Only Mr. Varner called on me in class now. The teacher's just taught and helped me with my grades as much as possible. Although, it didn't really matter, I never listened to anyone. Occasionally I'd listen to Mr. Varner, but I already knew everything about Greek Mythology so it was completely useless.

_Ring!_

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of my English class and the start of Lunch.

Ironically enough, we were having Enchiladas. Actually today was Mexican day, I missed Grover, he would freak out if he knew what we were eating. I bought one taco and made a bee line to the usual table. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a mortal that could see through the Mist, was already sitting there. She was one of my four friends. I sat two seats away from her, Mark sat in between me and Rachel everyday, thankfully. Rachel was so annoying sometimes, you should hear the girl _talk_.

"Hey, Percy." She greeted.

"Hey," I said. She bit into her burrito and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Mark Dabey appeared a minute later he took his seat and started scarfing down his taco. My other friend, Harry Reighner, sat down across from Rachel. He stared at Mark for a second and started snickering. "You're gonna choke on that thing, Mark. And when you do, I'm not giving you Mouth-to-Mouth." I laughed along with Mark and Harry. Rachel giggled, then went back to thinking.

My last friend, Kaylee Year, arrived. "What's so funny?" She asked, giggling herself.

I shook my head. "Just something Harry said."

"What'd you say, Harry.?"

"Well, what happened was--"

"PUSSY CATS ARE CUTE!" Rachel shouted out randomly. The whole lunch room went silent, they all stared at Rachel. She nonchalantly began eating her burrito, as if she hadn't said anything. Then, like a switch was flipped everyone burst out laughing at her random comment.

Everybody continued with their interupted conversations.

"Enchiladas!" A familiar voice squealed. A few people turned to see who had said it. I--being one of the those people--saw my best friend, Grover Underwood, pushing his way through the lunch line. He moved as quick as his fake feet would let him. Soon, he reached the lunch lady, she stared at him, shocked for a moment. "Twenty Enchiladas, please!" Grover exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure you can eat that, hon?" The lunch lady asked worridly, a few people around the room snickered.

"Yes I can!"

"Okay..." The lunch lady quickly piled twenty enchiladas onto a plate. Grover stared at them hungrily. "Thirty-dollars, please."

Grover slapped down a hundred dollar bill than walked off quickly. "Keep the change!" He yelled over his shoulder. I got out of my seat quickly. I wove my way through the crowd. I already heard whispers about "The Great Enchilada Boy"

"G-man!" I yelled as I got closer. Grover spotted me and almost dropped his tray.

"Percy!"

"Are you gonna eat all of those?"

He rolled his eyes. "Percy, I'm Grover, these are ENCHILADAS. DON'T RESENT ME!"

I backed up a few steps then laughed quickly. "Why don't you sit down?"

He nodded. I made my way through the crowd with Grover following quickly behind. He had to pull out the chair beside me for him. I quickly sat down in my own chair. Everybody at the table stared at him in disbelief, well, except for Rachel. She already knew about Grover.

"Um..." I looked around uncertainly. "Guys, this is my best fried, erm, Grover Underwood."

Grover looked around his stack of enchiladas and grinned at everybody. "Hey!"

"Uh, Grover, these are my friends, Mark Debey, Rachel Dare--you already met her--Harry Reighner, and Kaylee Year." I pointed to each of them as I said their names. There was a chorus of "Hi"s and "Hey"s from my uncertain friends.

After introductions, Grover quickly ate half his enchiladas in...five minutes. Wow, Goode High is a good place for records!

"So..." I started, looking at Grover questoiningly. "Why are you here, exactly?"

He hesitated, "Chiron said it's a safety precaution."

**A/N: Very small cliffy! I'm hoping someone will read this. I'm going to sleep, I would've made this longer, but I'm about to fall asleep, so, g'night. And thanks to any reviewers!**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	2. I Blow Up The Band Room Again

**A/N: Okay, thanks to SonofDeath666 being, like, my first reviewer! I think...anyways, thanks to anybody who reviewed! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a girl, not a guy. That means I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

"Safety precautions?" I asked Grover, confused. Safety precautions? Why would he send Grover? Plus, I'm a child of the Big Three, I can take care of myself.

"Well..." He glanced at the humans at the table. "I can't really tell you _now_." He jerked his head at the direction of the humans. They were all looking at us.

I rolled my eyes at Grover. "Yeah, goat-boy, real subtle." I said sarcastically.

"Well, is there anywhere private we could go to...discuss this?" Grover asked, sounding nervous. Really, why would Chiron send Grover, don't you think he would've sent someone more powerful...like Annabeth? It's make a lot more sense, that's for sure.

"Erm, sure. Come on."

"WAIT!" He held up one finger. Quickly, he ate the rest of his enchiladas. The girls were giggling like mad and the boys were staring in stunned silence. It was pretty amazing how fast someone could eat ten enchiladas. The ADHD part of my brain, the part that got side tracked, wondered if enchiladas could eat ten Grover's that fast. The enchiladas would have to be mutated first...Hold up! Way to off task!

I grabbed Grover's arm and led him out of the lunch room quickly. People still stared at "Enchilada Boy" as we passed. Once we were in the hallway, I thought of a good place for privacy.

I dragged him along to the bandroom.

"I see they fixed it." Grover commented as I closed and locked the doors. I rolled my eyes, I knew he'd bug me about supposedly blowing up a cheerleader, and then the actaul bandroom.

He say in one of the cold, metal chairs and took a deep breath. This was going to be an awfully long story by the looks of it.

"Last month, Chiron sent me and Tyson to get a half-blood. So, we went to this small, rainy town in Washington. It's called Forks, Washington. Managed to drive all the way over there, when we got there, Tyson almost ran, screaming. He said he smelled monsters. We found the half-blood quickly--his name is Troy--he's a Son of Ares. Anyways, so, we found him and when we were just ready to leave with him; Tyson said we walked right past one of the monsters. I asked him where and he pointed to a beat-up looking house. In the front of the house was a Police Cruiser, and a Silver Volvo. The only things standing there were an impossibly beautiful girl..." I swore he started drooling. "And then a really handsome guy. They were standing by the Volvo and talking about something. We walked right past the place and the boy only glance at us!

"It really freaked **Tyson** out. Once we left, we asked Troy who they were. He said they were the Cullens. Bella Cullen who just recently married Edward Cullen. He said they were a really freaky family that tended to scare people sometimes. He also said that the doctor, Carlisle Cullen, adopted, from what he heard, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted five teenagers and Bella was now thier daughter-in-law. He also said that the house we passed was Chief Swan's house. The Chief polce of Forks."

I stared at Grover for a moment. Trying hard to comprehend what he was telling me. "So...there are..." I calculated as quick as possible, "Eight monsters there? And Troy's perfectly fine?"

"Well, yeah. And, Tyson said he also smelled some dog-like monsters."

"Hellhounds?"

Grover shook his head. "Not hellhounds. We're just not sure. OH!" He looked like he suddenly remembered something. I'll be he did. "Satyrs all over the country have been smelling similar things! In Alaska, New Mexico...those sort of places. It's creepy, because it's not affecting the demigod population. We're just as low as we should be with the Lord of Time on the rise."

Whoa. Grover was using big words! He sounded almost as smart as Annabeth. Now that was scary. "So...Chiron sent you here to sniff out the monsters. Just in case?"

He nodded. "Why not another half-blood?" I asked.

"Well, that'd cause you even more attention than you're getting as a child of the Big Three. Plus, you have those _empousi _**(A/N: Spelling?) **cheerleaders here, so...I attract less attention than another half-blood."

"Oh. Well, I have a--" The bandroom door flew out of the door frame. It narrowly missed Grover's head, he squeaked and dived for cover.

I spun around towards the door. Kelli the cheerleader was standing there. Quickly, she changed into her true form. _Don't look at her legs. Don't look at her legs..._I chanted to myself. It'd just tick her off if I did look at her mismatched legs.

"Hello, Percy." She said.

I quickly uncapped Riptide and made a wild slash at her. She disintegrated quickly.

That was way to easy. She should've up a fight! What was happening? Just then, flames errupted from her ashes. Crap.

They quickly swallowed the door, then the door frame. I just blew up the bandroom again.

"Grover!"

I grabbed his arm and quickly ran out the fire escape. I could hear people already rushing to the scene, it wouldn't look good if I was there.

"You blew up the bandroom again!" Grover squeaked.

**A/N: So, yeah. That's chapter two! Thanks for reading! :D And, I'll have chapter three up...maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure.**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	3. My Dad Has A Hissy Fit

**A/N: I've gotten a few reviews to this, it isn't as popular as my other story for Twilight. Anyways, here's Chapter Three, for anybody that reads this. I hope you like it! Oh, and some Percabeth! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I _look _like Rick Riordan to you? I do? You need to get your eyes checked, sheesh! I'm a girl!**

**Percy POV**

Chapter Three - My Dad Has A Hissy Fit

Once we got far enough away, I called to Blackjack the Pegasus. A minute later, I heard the solid _thud _of wings beating the air. I looked up to see Blackjack soaring towards us. He landed gracefully in front of us.

_Hey, Boss!_

"Hey, Blackjack. Look, can you take one demigod and one satyr?"

_'Course I can, Boss. Although, he'd better make sure his hooves aren't digging into my side!_

I laughed. Grover looked at me weird. "Make sure your hooves aren't digging into his side. Or else he might throw you off." Grover's eyes widened with shock.

I shook my head then hopped onto Blackjack's sleek back. I reached down and helped Grover up quickly. "Camp Half-Blood," I told the pegasus quickly.

_On it, Boss!_

We took off quickly. As we soared through the clouds, I thought about what Grover had told me. Monsters, and a lot of them, popping up across the nation. Why wasn't the whole demigod population eliminated? We should've been by now with all the monsters. And that Troy boy should've been...dead. Tyson and smelled at least eight of these monsters in Forks. Why didn't they take him out? And, Grover, Tyson, and Troy had passed two. They walked right pass them and their...alive. Not that I'm complaining that my best friend, my half-brother, and another half-blood made it out alive. It's just a strange thing.

When we reached Camp, it was eerily quiet. Then, I noticed how the waves were unusually large. And, it was raining inside camp. There'd be two inches of rain tomorrow morning, according to my calculations. Oh, jeez, I sounded like Annabeth. The waves were also five feet and four-and-a-half inches larger than usual. It's weird knowing all these exact calculations.

"What's going on, Grover?" I asked as Blackjack landed.

Grover said, "I think...Poseidon's having a hissy fit."

I stared at him for a second. After the initial shock, I started laughing, I actually fell off of Blackjack.

_You okay, Boss?_

"Y-yeah." I spluttered out, still laughing. My dad was having a hissy fit, aw, nice one! "Haha!"

Blackjack shifted uncomfortably. Grover stumbled off quickly. As soon as Grover's weight was gone, Blackjack galloped to the stables. He was probably scared by my sudden, uncontorllable laughter. I gasped for breath and finally quit laughing. "Are you okay, Percy?" Grover asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. I sat up quickly and examined Camp. The sky was dark, actually, it was only inside Camp borders that it was dark. It seemed like everybody had just gotten up and left. There was only one light on, in the Big House. I could see a large silhouette moving around inside. By my guess, it was Chiron.

The beach was mostly water now. Almost no sand. While I was looking at the beach, I could've sworn I saw someone there.

Oh. My. Gods. That _is _someone! Someone is trying hard to escape the quick moving tide. "Help!" A female voice shrieked.

I scarmbled up and ran to the figure.

"Percy!" Grover said from behind me. "It's not safe!"

"I'm the son of the sea god, G-man. Whoever is out there isn't, and I've got to help." I ran on. I reached the top of the sandune, this was the closest you could get with out commiting suicide.

I scanned the water quickly for the girl I had seen before. Wait...there. Another wave crashed down, and the girl was momentarily taken out of the sea. She was spluttering, then she looked up and saw me. "Percy!" She yelled. "Help me! Ple--!" The wave crashed down and she was taken away.

No, no, no, no, no. Dad, you can't do this to me! Don't kill Annabeth!

I jumped straight into the water. I dived under and looked around desperately for Annabeth. I gathered air bubbled around me until I could safely breath. I saw her weak body floating a few yards ahead of me.

I swam over quickly, as soon as I reached her, I pulled her in.

She just laid there. She didn't move, she didn't even seem to breathing. That wasn't good, no. Please, oh, no don't be dead, Annabeth. She's been one of my best friend's since the sixth grade. She might resent me sometimes but...I loved her all the same. "Annabeth," I breather her name. Quickly, I revisited all those times my mom had taken me to those CPR classes.

I leaned down to listen for a heart beat.

It was slowing. Her heart beat was very faint, if I didn't do something, she'd be dead. I ignored to fact that we were being thrown around. We were in a safe little bubble, my dad wouldn't dear pop it and end up killing me.

I quickly did those heart pumping movements. Even if she was unconscious it was awkward where I had to put my hand.

After a few minutes, I still didn't get a response.

Oh gods. Now I had to give her mouth-to-mouth. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't. But, no, I had to do this. I had to save Annabeth.

I pinched her nose, tilted her head back, and brought our mouths together. I breathed into her. After doing this the number of times needed, she finally spluttered out a gallon of water. It seriously was a gallon of water.

She stared at me in shock for a second. "What...what happened?" She asked weakly.

I smiled a relieved smiled at her. "My Dad had a hissy fit."

**A/N: Awww...cute! Okay, I'm sorry, I promised you the Cullens. The next chapter will probably be in Bella's POV, I think. But, yeah. And, if any of you are wondering. The reason Poseidon was so mad was because, well, let's just all point fingers at Zeus. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	4. Camp HalfBlood

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! And, FINALLY we get our favorite vampires! OME! :D (P.S. This is towards the beginning of BD, before the wedding, after they tell Charlie. ****Yeah...) And, sorry, I said the Pack was going to be in here, but, I made some last minute changes. So, yeah, sorry. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Gods, why in the name of Zeus do you need to keep asking me? What the Hades!? I'm just a girl, sheesh.**

**Bella POV**

Chapter Four - Camp Half-Blood

Why, oh, why did Emmet drag us here? My wedding was in one month! I don't have _time _to take a trip, especially not one _all the way _in Rhode Island! So what if Alice is taking care of everything? I'm still extremely stressed out by the constant reminder that the wedding is coming in less than four weeks.

"Edward, calm her down for Pete's sake. God, I'm getting a migraine with all the stress." Jasper complained from the front of Alice's Porsche.

"Really, love," Edward said softly to me, "It isn't that big of a deal. Emmet just wants to drive around Rhode Island."

"And he wants to freak people out." Alice chirped in happily. I rolled my eyes at her ecstatic mood. "Seriously, Bells. Your ruining my mood to!" She grinned at me from her rear view mirror.

"Bella..." Emmet whined childishly. "Please...I want to freak out some random people..." He kept on whining.

"Well, _maybe _if we weren't all so cramped in one _car, _I might be a bit happier!" Ugh, the stress was finally getting to me. I was acting so...mean.

I was sitting on Edward's lap while Rosalie sat in the middle of the back seat. Emmet sat bouncing in the window seat. And Jasper got stuck with sitting shot gun while Alice drove as fast as Edward would on a normal day. Ha, no day is normal for me anymore. "You know," I said, trying to wiggle out of my grumpy mood, "This probably would've worked better if Carlisle and Esme came."

Emmet laughed loudly in his seat, shaking the frame of the car. "Oh, silly, naive, Bella. If the parents came, we wouldn't get to have any fun!" Rosalie snorted, then continued examining her perfect nails.

"Emmet Cullen, don't you dare laugh like that again." Alice said angrily, I giggled at how strange it sounded; her trilling, musical voice angry. "If you break my car you're buying me a new one!"

"Yeah, right." Emmet muttered.

Alice growled menacingly and we all ended up laughing, including Alice. She jerked the wheel and we found ourselves on a lonely road. It was all hills, barely any other cars were on the road. Only one beat up pick-up truck that reminded me of my own. The one that just happened to die after I accepted Edward's proposal. Yeah, _really _wonder what happened.

Alice stomped down on the gas pedal and we shot forward. I slammed back into Edward's chest. If he was human, he probably wouldn't be able to breath for...a few minutes, but, he's not human.

She quickly pulled onto the side of the road. I could see a big pine tree, perched at the top of the hill. And, the weirdest thing, a golden...rug was hanging in the branches of the tree. And then, even weirder, there was a _dragon _curled up under the tree. I could see it sleeping, and I could hear it's steady breathing, even as a human. But, it couldn't be a dragon, dragon's weren't real! Then again, vampires aren't real, either.

"What are we here, Alice?" Emmet asked. "The only things to freak out here are the tree, the rug, and the giant lizard--OH MY GOD!" He stared at the sleeping dragon out the window. "It's Godzilla!_Roarrrrrr..._" He hopped out and took a camera out form somewhere. He snapped a few photos.

"It's not Godzilla, idiot." Rosalie said, sliding out of the car. I stumbled out after her, this time I didn't fall. I heard Edward closing the door behind me. In a second, Alice had gotten out and was standing next to Emmet, shaking her head at his immense stupidity.

Jasper came around and stood next to Alice, "It's a dragon, Emmet." He said seriously. If it weren't for his serious tone, I would've fallen over laughing. I mean, really, a dragon? Well, it was good to know I wasn't the only loony one around here.

"A dragon?" Emmet asked, confused as always.

"Yes, Emmet, it's a dragon." Edward sighed, exasperated by his brother.

"OmiCarlisle! You guys are all _liers! _Dragon's don't exist!" Emmet asked, staring at us with mock horror.

"Vampires don't exsist, either." I pointed out.

He pouted, "Fine, but I'm going to call him Godzilla eye-eye."

"'Godzilla eye-eye?'" Rosalie scoffed. "It'd be pronounced Godzilla the second."

"Yeah, Em." Alice piped in, "I thought you graduated from High School!"

"Well-well, it's just that--I...argh. Never mind." He turned back to the dragon, a.k.a. Godzilla II.

"Shhh..." Alice shushed us, "Someone's coming."

We all turned towards the hill. I could hear to people talking as they came up the hill. I had bad enough hearing that I couldn't understand what they were talking about. But, I could pick out a teenage boy's voice, and a teenage girl's voice. I caught a few words like, "bright flashes" and "thank you" and "I'm sorry" and "You should be, Seaweed Brain!" Harsh. The voices got louder and I was able to get the gist of their conversation.

They were apologizing to each other about something. And then there was something about the boy's dad getting angry at Thalia's dad. Whoever Thalia's dad was. And then the boy also said something about "Tyson said it was like Hades down there." Greek terms? I didn't know people still did that.

"Percy, Annabeth!" I heard a man's voice said. The conversation stopped, as did their walking. They had stopped just before we could see their faces.

"Yes?" I heard the girl, Annabeth I assumed, say.

Then, the man came into view. Or, should I say, centaur. Edward immediately pushed me behind him, and the rest of the Cullens stepped in front. Blocking me from the view of the threesome and the top of the hill.

The centaur was tall and well built. He had a bow slung over one arm and arrows gripped in his other hand. "Have you found anything about those flashing lights, yet?"

"Well," Annabeth said, "I think it's a camera, first of all."

"You mean I do!" The boy, Percy, said. "Hey, I'm not always a Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth shook her head.

"Why do you think we would see camera flashes?" The centaur asked.

"Emmet." Alice growled almost inaudibly.

"Chiron," Annabeth said to the centaur, Chiron I guess. "I think it was just some passing tourist taking a picture of Thalia's tree."

"I suppose you're right..." He peeked over the hill, then saw the Cullens. It probable that he didn't see me, I was hidden behind five vampires, after all. "Hello," He said. Percy and Annabeth spun around to face us. Well, to face the Cullens. "I'm Mr. Brunner."

"No you're not," Rosalie said, "We heard Annabeth call you Chiron. Chiron the centaur."

"As in Chiron the centaur that trained Hercules." Alice added.

The three stared at the Cullens for a moment. "Are you human?" Percy finally asked. Annabeth nudged him in the ribs and whispered something fiercely.

"No." Edward said.

"'Cept for Bella!" Emmet yelled out. The rest of the Cullens glared at him. Edward finally sighed and stepped out of my way. "See, Bella's the only human here."

"Are you half-bloods?" Chiron asked us.

"No." Edward answered for the family, even though we didn't know what half-bloods were. "We have nothing to do with the Greek gods."

"Then what are you?"

"Chiron," Annabeth said, "Maybe we should take them to the Big House if we're going to talk." Chiron glanced at us, then nodded. He beckoned for us to come up. Edward took my hand was we walked up the steep hill. We passed the tree, then were hit with an image. A large house. Cabins in a U formation. There was a rock climbing wall, a lake, a beach, a forest. I saw an archery and sword arena. People were milling around, wearing t-shirts that said something I couldn't read.

"Welcome," Chiron said grandly, "To Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: Ohhh! YAY! Finally, the Cullens meet Percy and they go to Camp Half-Blood! I'm so excited! Anyways, it might take a while for the next chapter to come out...but, yeah. There you have it. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	5. Vampires, Humans, Porsches, oh my!

**A/N: 'Kay, well, this is chapter five for all of you Twilighters and PJO-ers! Yeah, so, FINALLY they cross paths; I know, I'm excited, to! :D**

**Grover: Do you like enchiladas?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Grover: How about pie?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Grover: Do you own Twilight or PJO?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Grover: YOU ARE LYING! YOU DON'T! TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER AND PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!!!!**

**Me: ...**

**Percy POV**

Chapter Five - Vampires, Humans, Porsches, oh my!

We were seated around the table at the Big House. All the cabin leaders had been called to an emergency meeting. Why? Because we found a group that consisted of inhuman beings (5) and (a) human(s), (1). So, yeah, an emergency would be good.

Chiron was pacing at the head of the table. The people we found were standing beside him. The girl, Bella I think, had been yanked out of Chiron's consistent path by the bronze-haired boy. She blushed a deep red then looked down at the floor. Everybody--except Chiron--was staring at them with absolute awe. I hate to admit it, but, they were HOT. I mean, all of them, not to sound gay **(A/N: No offense to any gay people!) **or anything, but, they were. Silena was staring googly-eyed at the bronze-haired boy and the buff boy. The lanky blond boy just stood silently, holding the pixie-girl's hand.

And then, oh my gods, that blond girl was...I don't know how to describe it. Although, I suspect Annabeth would be really mad at me because of a few thoughts I was having...But, the blond girl also seemed sour somewhat. Mean, harsh, resenting. I noticed Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers shifting from staring at the blond and Bella. Annabeth kept sneaking glances at the bronze-haired boy. I knew I should have been mad, but, I couldn't blame her. I couldn't take my eyes of the blond girl. Although, I tried to be inconspicious about it.

And Bella, oh my gods, she was hot, too. She was more than hot, she was beatiful. Stunning, not stunning in the way the others were, just...stunning. All the boys were either staring at her or the blond.

"Well," Chiron finally said, stopping right in the middle of his pacing. "I suppose you've all seen our guests."

Everybody nodded quickly.

"And, I've been told that five out of six of them are...inhuman." He turned to the group. Bella seemed to be the only nervous one, I could've sworn that Travis Stoll winked at her.

"Now," Chiron continued, looking back at us, "I suppose, since they can see through the Mist, they must learn what we are." He turned back to them. "You all know I'm a centaur, right?"

The pixie-girl nodded, "Yes, Chiron. Chiron the centaur that trained Hercules--" Chiron flinched, "Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, we just want to say, we should probably tell you what _we _are first. Well, five of us, not Bella, she's still a human. So, actually we're--"

"Oh my God, Alice." The blond girl said, "_Stop talking. _Do you want to give away our secret and risk thier safety?"

The bronze-haired boy scoffed, "You never cared about Bella's safety. You only cared that I told her, you only care that she's probably throwing away her life. You hate Bella, you don't care about her, if you don't, then why should you care about these people?" He gestured to us.

"Edward," Bella said softly, he looked down at her, his eyes softening. "Please stop arguing with Rosalie. She doesn't hate me and you know that. She just wishes she could be human again, don't make it hard on her."

"I'm sorry," Edward said, "I won't do it again, love." Bella nodded, pleased that her words had worked.

Rosalie looked at Bella, her expression hinting that she did like the human girl. "Thank you, Bella." Bella smiled and nodded at her.

"So," Chiron continued, "As I said, I supposed we should tell you. Percy would you like to do the honors?" What honor was there in telling a bunch of people that we were only half-human? Well, I guess I may as well start.

"Well, do you all know about Greek mythology?" I stood up and turned to them. They all nodded quickly. "Well, all of that is real. The Greek gods, the monsters, everything. _Empousi_, Greek vampires--" A big hoot of laughter errupted from the group.

Everybody was staring at them like they were crazy. Monsters weren't something to laugh about.

"Uh...what's so funny?" Conner Stoll asked.

Bella's face was red from all the laughing. Nobody was able to answer for a few minutes. Finally, after she composed herself, Bella answer Conner. "Vampires." She said simply.

"What about vampires?" Silena asked.

She glanced at her friends behind her, they all gave her one quick nod. "The Cullens--"

"Cullens?" Beckendorf asked, "Who are the Cullens?"

Bella sighed at the interuption. "They--" she gestured to the inhuman beings behind her, "--are the Cullens. I'm still a Swan."

"Perhaps we can get introductions first?" Chiron suggested. I could tell the Cullens and Bella were trying hard not to roll their eyes.

They started from the person closest to Chiron, "Rosalie Hale."

Then the big, burly guy, "Emmet Cullen!" He seemed overly enthusastic.

The lanky blond came next, "Jasper Hale." He said, sniffing the air. Wait--who, in the name of Zeus, _sniffs the air. _I mean, they weren't cyclops **(A/N: I almost put "cyclospi" 'cause that's what I call many cyclops. Lol, :D) **or satyrs, that much was obvious. I don't know, this a confusing.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Alice chirped happily, "Although, everybody calls me Alice. Mary isn't really a name that goes with me..." She shut her mouth after the Jasper gave her a warning look. "Sorry, Jazzy." I almost laughed at the nickname.

The bronze-haired boy that all the girls were staring at was next, "Edward Cullen." He said. Wow, real entusiastic, dude. He glared at me as if he could read my thougts. Oh my gods, he just nodded! He can read my mind, huh? That was cool, though, I liked being able to control water better. Edward stared at me for a split second, then turned his attention back to Bella.

"Bella Swan," she said, "But, in one month I'll be a Cullen." She announced proudly. She was getting married, to Edward I assumed. But, why so young? She couldn't be older than eighteen or so.

"Now, proceed to what you were saying previously." Chiron said politely.

Bella inhaled deeply, "As I was saying, the Cullens aren't human. Also, in a month I'll truly, really, be one of them." Edward flinced and lowered his eyes sadly, why? "Really, what I'm trying to say is..." She paused and gave the Cullens one for questioning look. They nodded.

"The Cullens are vampires."

**A/N: OME! What's going to happen next? Lol. And, the "cyclospi" thing is true. I was talking to my mom about the plural of "cyclops" because I was talking about PJO and Tyson and all that. Anyways, I was talking to her and she said, "I think it's just 'cyclops.'" Then, I said, "Well, I think it's 'cyclopsi.'" Then me and her both started cracking up. You have to admit, it sounds pretty funny. Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	6. The Hunters Descend

**A/N: Okay, I've gotta thank **Athensgrl **and **La tua Cantante101 **for giving me ideas for this chapter! This one's for you! Oh, and to **Ailat**...well, let's just say Chiron let them, sorry for that little error. And, well, the Cullens are vampires, so technically they're monsters, too; since Bella is around the Cullens around so much, she can see through the Mist. And Posiedon just took out his anger on Annabeth I guess...lol. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Uh...don't own either of them.**

**Percy POV**

Chapter Six - The Hunters Descend

Okay, did she just say what I thought she said? "The Cullens are vampires," What was up with that? Vampires were monsters, therefore, they should've attacked us by now! Right? But, these people--sorry, vampires--didn't seem as if they were about to attack us. Well, other than Rosalie.

"Okay, so, like, are you serious?" Selina asked, voicing what was probably on all of our minds.

Bella nodded, I could tell she was serious. Dead serious. "They're vampires, and Edward's going to change me after the wedding!" She seemed happy by this idea. Why whould someone be _happy _that they were going to be _bitten_? I mean, really, people?

"Because," Edward said, answering my thoughts, "She wants to throw away her soul. Be damned for eternity. She doesn't care about growing up, getting married to a perfectly normal _human_, then having children, unlike with me. She doesn't _want _to grow old with her lover. Her husband." He flinched. "She'd rather have a vampire, she'd rather _be _a vampire. Be immortal, never grow old, and never have children. She wants to be a _monster_."

"Edward," Bella warned, she turned her back to us, "I told you five million times--"

"Actually, three-thousand-six-hundred-and-ninety-seven," Alice corrected. Bella glared at her then turned back to Edward.

"I don't want kids. I don't want to grow old with some plain _human. _I want you, and you know perfectly well that that's all I'll ever want. And stop saying I'm going to throw my soul away, that I'm going to be damned for eternity. God, Edward, you're _not _damned for eternity, and you _do _have a soul!" She was slightly angry.

Edward gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

"Well, okay!" Chiron said, trying to ease the tension. "How about we introduce ourselves?" He looked around at all of us. "Your name and parentage, please." He nodded at me to start.

"Percy, Posiedon is my father."

"Wait!" Alice said, "So, your _dad _is the sea god?"

I nodded.

"That's pretty awesome." Emmett said, grinning. He was scaring me a little.

"Silena, Aphrodite is my mother." Silena spoke up next.

"Beckendorf, Hespeastus is my father."

"Maddie, Apollo is my father."

"Conner--" Conner started.

"And Travis--" Travis continued.

"Stoll," they said together, "Hermes is our dad!"

"Randy, Dionysus is my father. He's...somewhere right now." Randy looked around for Mr. D.

"I think he's down by the lake." I told him. He nodded.

"Arina, Demeter is my mother." Arina said.

"Annabeth, Athena is my mother."

"Clarisse, Ares is my dad. And he rules!" Clarisse sneered at the "vampires".

"Jason, Hestia is my mother." Jason said quietly.

"So, wait..." Emmett said, he scrunched his eyebrow and seemed to be thinking hard.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Em. Don't hurt yourself." Snickers flew across the room while Emmett seemed completely oblivious.

"So, you guys are...demigods, right?"

The Cullens all stared at Emmett in complete shock. "Great Emmett!" Edward congratulated him, "Now you just need to learn you colors and letters!"

Emmett grinned widely. "Yeah, Em. We're proud you used such a big word." Bella said sarcastically, patting him on the back. And, what big word? The biggest word in Emmett's sentence was "demigod" and that could hardly count as BIG. But, then again, maybe it was big to Emmett.

"I'm not _stupid_." Emmett said, hurt. "I just don't have a good memory, okay? I'm a football player, not a braniac unlike _some _people." He stared pointedly at Edward and Bella. Bella just blushed and looked away.

"They are demigods." Chiron said, trying to ignore the exchange between the siblings. "Or as we call them, half-bloods."

"What happened to all the other gods?" Bella asked.

"They have cabins. But the cabins are only to honor them. Hades just...doesn't have one. Artemis doesn't have kids. Hera doesn't go off and have kids with other people. Zeus isn't supposed to have one, although she is a Hunter of Artemis. And...yes that's all."

"I'm not supposed to be alive!" I said with fake cheeriness in my voice.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're fine."

I smiled at the Cullens and Swan.

Suddenly, there was shimmering picture of Artemis in front of Chiron. "Ah, Chiron!" She said.

"Lady Artemis, you look well." Chiron replied. The Cullens (and Bella) gaped at the Iris-Message.

"Well, yes. Being immortal can do that to you." Chiron chuckled, even though it wasn't funny. "I just wanted to inform you, the Hunters and I are coming for a visit. Thalia wishes to see Annabeth and some friends. So, I'm bringing everyone. My cabin is ready, I presume."

"Yes, Lady Artemis. We'll be happy to host the Hunters for any period of time." He was partly lying. _He _would be happy to house the Hunters. _We, _as in the campers, _wouldn't _be happy. Yes, they were all hot, but they all hate men. So, it might not turn out very well.

"Thank you, Chiron." Artemis said. Then, she swiped her hand out, seemingly about the slap Chiron (that'd be pretty funny) but instead, the light mist disappeared.

"OmiCarlisle!" Emmett shrieked like a little girl. Hold up--did he just say "OmiCarlisle"? That makes no sense what-so-ever.

"Did you just say 'omiCarlisle?'" Maddie asked.

"Yeah!" Emmett said excitedly. Rosalie sighed, "Carlisle is the leader of our coven. He created Edward, Esme, me, and Emmett. And, God creates things, Carlisle is our creator. Therefore, Emmett was saying the equivalent of 'omiGod.'" She rolled her eyes at Emmett.

Ooookay, a little strange. Edward snorted, "You haven't seen the half of it." Bella laughed.

"Can I continue?" Emmett asked. Then, without waiting for a response, he said, "Did that lady just talk to Chiron out of some mist...stuff?"

"Yes." Annabeth said, "It's called Iris-Messaging, or IMing, as we call it."

"Whoa," Emmett said in awe.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Dang it. Artemis, as in the Greek goddess, walked in. She looked twelve, like always. Thalia walked in behind her, then a few more Hunters followed. We all bowed. "Bow," I muttered to the Cullens. They all bowed quickly.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia greeted me. I rolled my eyes, why did everyone have to call me "Seaweed Brain"? Jeez.

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed. They two girls hugged quickly then began talking. I was surprised that Annabeth could actually talk so _fast_. It's...uncharacteristic for her. And, she wasn't even using big words, like usual. Mostly, she was talking about the Cullens, some Camp activities. Every now and then you could hear something about architecture, but not very much. "Wow..." Thalia ended up saying. That's how I would respond, too.

"Chiron," Artemis greeted.

"Lady Artemis," Chiron nodded towards her, "Nice to see you."

"And you. Now, who are your guests?" Artemis looked at the Cullens (and Bella.) Although, I did notice she glared at the men. "Hello."

"These are the five Cullens and one Swan, Lady Artemis. The Cullens are inhuman, and Bella is able to see right through the Mist." Chiron explained. Artemis studied the six guests. She glared at Edward when she noticed he had his arms around Bella. Bella just blushed.

"Hi," Bella said. "My name is Bella Swan."

"What a beautiful young woman." Artemis complemented with a small smiled.

"Thank you." Bella replied, blushing a deep red.

"Hello," Edward said, "My name is Edward Cullen." Artemis just glared at him.

"Hi!" Alice said cheerily, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"A very...energetic young lady." Artemis commented.

"Well, actually, I'm about one-hundred-and-eight years old...so technically I'm an old lady."

"Dear," Artemis said, "I've been alive for many a millennium."

"W-o-w." Alice said, stretching out the word.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's husband." Jasper said. Artemis scowled at him. She detested all men, it's just prejudiced. But, then again, that's how she was born. Or is it made...

Wait, did he say husband...no, wait. Vampires...immortal. Oh, well duh.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," Rosalie said. She seemed to like Artemis for some reason. Edward cocked an eyebrow at Emmett and he shrugged.

"A beautiful young lady." Artemis said appraising her.

Rosalie gave her a dazzling smile. Self-absorbed was definitely Rosalie. Anybody would be able to see _that_.

"My name is Emmett Cullen." Emmett said, smiling, "Rose here is my wife!" He put one arm around her. Artemis, of course, glared at him.

"Thank you for granting us with your presence, Lady Artemis." Chiron said, "We're all very happy to have you here at Camp Half-Blood." I covered my mouth to hide the snicker. Yeah, right. We were all _so _happy that a Goddess was here, at our camp. From what I hear, last time she and the Hunters came, it didn't turn out so well.

"Campers," Chiron announced, "Return to your cabins. Percy and Annabeth, take our guests on a tour, please."

"Yes, Chiron," Annabeth and I responded at the same time.

"Bella, could you come with me for a momment?" Artemis asked her. Bella slid out of Edward's arms and nodded quickly. Edward gave a her a quick peck on the cheek and let Artemis lead her out.

There was awkward silence for a momment as the other campers filed out.

"I guess we'd better start." Annabeth said a little nervously. I got out of my chair and followed her out the front door. I could here the Cullens following us.

And so the tour began.

**Bella POV**

I followed Artemis out the door nervously. She led me out into the woods. I knew she wasn't going to hurt me, or let anything else hurt me. From what I had heard from stories, she was a strong supporter of women. Thank God.

We stopped in a small clearing. She turned to me.

Okay, I have to say, even though she looked only about twelve or thirteen, she was pretty darn intimidating.

"Bella," she said, "I have an offer to make you."

I nodded, telling her to continue.

"I have see great potential in you so far. You are a strong, smart young women. From my observings I can see that much."

I stared at her, uncomprehending.

"I am asking that you become one of my Hunters."

What?

"Before you make your decision, I will have to point some things out to you."

I nodded.

"You would become immortal. And you would be able to lose the presence of men."

I stared at her in horror.

"No men, ever. Just women. We would not interact or even see men."

My eyes just widened. Wouldn't that mean...no way. I can't live with out Edward. Plus, I can already have the immortality with him. But, really, _no men. _How is _that _supposed to be appealing at all. I will never be able to live with out Edward. He's the air I breath.

"No," I answered simply.

She just stared at me with wide-eyes. "No? Could you explain to me?"

I sighed. "I can't _live without men_--"

"And why is that? Men break hearts. They tear you apart until you are no more. Men don't care for you, they just want control."

I shook my head. "Edward had broken my heart once. But he came back and mended him. Without him...I'm nothing. I can't live without him. He's the air I breath and the earth I walk on. I love him with all fiber of my being and I can't leave him. And, I can be immortal if I choose to stay with him forever. Which is what I chose."

Artemis glared at me. "You are no better than other women. You care for love. Sooner or later he will break your heart. Be warned."

With that, she spun around and marched out of the forest.

I followed her quickly, not wanting to get lost.

So, now I had a Greek goddess hating me.

Well, crap.

**A/N: Yay! That was pretty long! Anyways, that "Well, crap" thing was something I always wanted to say. Well, today I kept wanting to say it. So...yeah. Once again, thanks to all awesome reviewers! :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	7. Smelly Werewolves

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Okay, so, I got this FANTABULOWESOME (fantastic/fabulous/awesome) review from an anonymous reviewer! She was so freaking nice! Since I couldn't reply, I just want to say:**Thank you so freaking much, Shay-la687! Your review really made my day. I was happy for the entire day! THANK YOU! I am so greatful for the fantastic review and I-I'm just speechless. That review was one of the very best I have every gotten. I am so freaking glad you like my story so much! **Ahem, okay, that's all. I had to get that out of my system...Anyways, on with the story! :D Oh, and, fanfiction wouldn't let me on FOREVER, so I couldn't update! So, ha! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Arizona, which means I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm not a man, either, which means I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Percy POV**

Chapter Seven - Smelly Werewolves

We gave the five vampires a tour of the entire camp. I figured it would be fine to tell them all the gory details of monsters, titans, gods...etc. Because, well, they were monsters, too, technically.

Artemis stormed out of the forest, looking beyond angry. She swept past us dramatically and slammed the door to her cabin.

"Drama queen, anyone?" Emmett asked.

Bella walked out of the forest, looking worried and...scared. I suppose Artemis scared her in some shape or form.

"What did she want with you?" Alice asked her.

Bella walked to Edward's side, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, a look of relief took over his features. As if being away from Bella physically hurt him.

"She...offered me something..." Bella said a little uncertainly.

OH. Poor Bella, Artemis probably scared the heck out of her, I know she scares me, too.

Edward shot me a questioning look. Oh, right, mind reader.

"What did she offer you?" Jasper asked her.

"She...she wanted me to become one of her Hunters." Bella said, biting her lip after she finished talking.

"I'm assuming you rejected her?" Annabeth said. "Because, that would explain her mood. Artemis is hardly ever that angry. Be happy she didn't shoot you with an arrow or stab you with one of her daggers."

Bella stared at Annabeth. "Well that's a cheering thought." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Annabeth shrugged.

_Woof!_

Woof? What the Hades...woof?

The Cullens shared a look, while Bella lowered her eyes. She looked hurt. There was a few beats of silence, then, "Bella!"

Bella looked up, towards Half-Blood hill. The color drained from her face. Edward's eyes turned a coal black color, if looks could kill...The other Cullens glared, also. Annabeth and I turned our head simultaneously.

A guy, he looked like he was in his twenties, was standing on top of Half-Blood hill. Who had let him in? He was walking down the hill, without a shirt. Ugh. He had dark, russet skin and long dark hair. He looked maybe like he was an indian. Something of those sorts.

"Bella," He said again. He completey ignored Annabeth and I, he simply walked past and came to a stop infront of Bella. Edward and the other Cullens growled at him while Bella simply glared, she didn't put everything into the glare. She was also hurt for some odd reason.

"Jacob," She greeted him stiffly. Then, she loosened slightly and said desperately, "What are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere around the boarders of Canada." Canada? Ooookay, then.

"I came back. I thought you were still in Forks, Charlie said that you had taken a road trip with the _Cullens_," He spit out the name with disgust. "And I thought _he_," He jutted his chin out towards Edward, "Took you here to change you. I was worried Bells, being with the Cullens isn't safe."

"Having to smell your disguesting scent isn't safe, either," Rosale hissed at him. Jacob completely ignored her.

"In case you haven't noticed, Jacob," Bella said, irritation evident on her face, "_You _were the one who left in the first place! And, also, if you haven't heard, _I'm _going to be a Cullen myself soon. You should also know by know that I'm perfectly safe with Edward. Plus, he refuses to change me, yet."

Jacob got a desperate look on his face, "But, Bells..."

"Jacob!" Bella said loudly, "Just except the fact that I will never love you as much as I love Edward. You...you're simply my best friend. Or, at least you used to be. Vampires and werewolves don't mix, which means I have to choose one or the other. And, as you can see, I've already made my disicion. Vampires." Werewolves, vampires...what was next? Witches? Jeez, and I thought being a _demigod _was weird!

Jacob suddenly got a deadly look on his face. "Fine, then." He said tightly, "But, just remember, that doing this--choosing _him _over _me_--is basically suicide."

"Shut-up and leave, mutt." Emmett growled at him.

Jacob glared, then growled. "This isn't over." And he was gone. Running up the hill and back over.

Annabeth suddenly cracked a smile, "Well that was pleasent."

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! It was very quickly written, it isn't my best but I tried! And, I did tell somebody that Jacob would be in here, but, since I hate him, he's only in here briefly. Sorry! So, I'll try to update ASAP. I have a crap load of homework, though. And my life is unbelieveably hectic, so, you all might have to wait...:D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	8. The Hippies Rise Again

**A/N: I got a ton of awesome reviews, which really pushed me to update, like, NOW. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D Also, I might be switching POV's.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, then I'd probably be trying to get Edward the change me. If I owned PJO, then I'd probably be trying to convince some god that they're my parent.**

**Percy POV**

Chapter Eight - The Hippies Rise Again

Whatever happened to pleasent encounters? I guess those don't exist in this great world where you can be destroyed and/or bitten. Yeah, what a wonderful life.

"Um, how about we just move on?" I said quickly, trying to draw everyone's attention away from the...werewolf (that's still strange) that just disappeared.

"Yes! Why don't we?" Annabeth backed me up. I gave her a thankful look.

The Cullens shared a look, and nodded at the same time. That was so cool, if I weren't fifteen, I would have asked them to do it again. Emmett impatiently gestured for me to lead. Oh, right, it was follow the leader!

Quickly, I turned on my heel and strode back towards the Big House. I saw Chiron's form clomping around inside. Annabeth stayed near me, she seemed unnerved somewhat, for some odd, unknown reason.

"We scare her." Edward's voice suddenly spoke up behind me.

"Oh," I said. Of course, I mean, it was a bit...how do I put this? Scary? No, terrifying. It was terrifying knowing that you had vampires following you, and that werewolf could appear out of no where. And I honestly thought that monsters were scary.

Annabeth pushed open the door to the Big House, and stepped aside to let everyone through.

"Thanks!" Alice said, always the bubbly one, apparently.

Everyone filed in, and the door closed with a soft _click._

"I see you have returned." Chiron said briskly. He smiled. "Now, it seems there have been a change of plans. Would you all mind staying a bit longer than planned?" The last question was directed at the Cullens.

Bella bit her lip and glanced at Edward. "Actually, I should be getting back...the wedding is in a month."

"Oh, don't worry. This shouldn't take much time, but we would like to keep you here, so you can provide...imformation."

Edward looked at him curiously. "I suppose we could stay for a...bit." He said.

"But, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "There's still so much to be done, and I need to make sure the dress fits--"

"Oh, calm down, Bella." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"We have it all covered." Rosalie added.

"Migrane. Migrane. Edward please try to stop all the mood swings radiating from your fiancee." Jasper sighed. Alice patted his arm in a comforting way.

"Sorry," Bella muttered, blushing.

"So, would it be no trouble?" Chiron asked.

The Cullens all shared a look with each other. A silent agreement seemed to pass between Alice and Edward.

"Sure!" Alice said, smiling widely. "We'd love to stay for a bit."

"Thank you," Chiron said, greatfulness shining in his eyes. "Percy, Annabeth, I need you two to consult the Oracle."

We stared. Was he serious, the Oracle? What dire situation was it _now_?

"Why?" I finally manged to ask after getting over the initial shock.

"Vampires. All around, it might threaten half-blood kind. And, we can't just have the gods going around and blasting things to pieces." Chiron said with a twinkle in his eye.

Annabeth and I shared a quick look. She sighed. "Why not? At least we get another quest."

We both shuffled towards the steps, and began the long descend to the attic. Before we reached the second floor, I could hear Emmett's voice asking. "What's a quest? And what's the Oracle?"

"And what's it have to do with us?" Alice's voice asked.

I sighed.

***

Soon, we reached the attic of the Big House.

Annabeth pushed the trap door a little hesitantly. "Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically. I gave her a wry smile.

We manged to weave our way through years of camp junk, and soon we reached the hippie-mummy that contained the Oracle. To be honest, it creeped me out sometimes. **(A/N: It creeps _me _out all the time.)**

"You ask." I prompted Annabeth. She rolled her eyes, but spoke up anyways.

"What is our destiny?" She asked, her voice not shaking at all.

The mummy's mouth opened and a swirling, green mist rolled out. It floated to the floor and surrounded our feet. Finally, the mummy spoke in that familar, rasping voice.

_You shall travel west to confront the odd_

_A place with rainy days will lay_

_in ruins by the hands of a god_

_If you do not make way_

"What a pleasent surprise." I said sarcastically as the mist rolled into the mummy's mouth again. "A place will be destroyed if we don't make it there in time!"

"Of course that's what she'll say, Seaweed Brain. That's what they all say." I laughed along with her as we tensely climbed out of the attic.

***

"What did the Oracle tell you?" Chiron asked as soon as we appeared down stairs.

"Ew, you're all _dusty._" Alice said, making a face. The other Cullens (plus Bella) laughed.

"Gee, thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well?" Chiron prompted.

I took in a deep breath, and recited what the Oracle told us.

"She must mean vampires, by that first line." Bella said immediately. I nodded once.

"'A place with rainy days will lay' must mean Forks." Alice said, "I mean, it's the rainest place in the Continental U.S."

"That's true." Annabeth said, "So, we have to go to Forks to confront...vampires?"

Yipee, more vampires. "I suppose so." I said, sliding into a seat. Annabeth looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Why god would do so?" Chiron asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and looking pretty darn ridiculous.

I quickly composed myself. "Well, what gods hate you?" Annabeth asked.

I pretended to be thinking for a long time. "Well, there an awful lot..."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Sorry if the..thingy (I forgot what it's called) sucks! I had to look up words that rhyme...that's mostly because I've been doing homework all day...I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. :D**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	9. Hi Ho, It's Off to Forks We Go

**I'm so sorry! I said I would update sooner but...yeah.**

**Anyway. Here is the chapter for all of you faithful readers. :D And, I have a poll on my profile, please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the liberty to go up the Edward and say, "YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST SPARKLY VAMPIRE EVER!" Nor, can I go up to Percy and say, "YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST SON OF POSEIDON EVER!" So, yeah.**

**WAIT. Thank you so much to **VNTnata** for the REALLY awesome review! I know I have a whole lot of other reviewers, and thank you to everyone else. This chapter is for **VNTnata **because she's the one who REALLY got me to update. :D**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Chapter Nine - Hi Ho, It's Off to Forks We Go

"Who are you taking?" Chiron asked me.

"Obviously, Annabeth." I said. He nodded while Annabeth grinned widely.

"And Grover, too." I added. It wasn't like I was going to go on a Quest without him and Annabeth. They were truly my best friends and going wouldn't seem right without them.

"Since you all don't go to Camp, you're free to go, also." Chiron said to the Cullens.

"We were going that way anyway." Alice said nonchalantly. "We _live _in Forks."

"Technically, near Forks." Bella said. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "I mean, that's what I told Charlie before I went to that baseball game with all of you..." She trailed off, sensing she had said a little more than necessary. She blushed again, I guess that was her trademark.

Edward chuckled at Bella's blushing.

I turned to Annabeth. "Do you have everything? Or do you need to go back to your cabin first?"

"I'll have to get a few things out of my cabin." She said.

I nodded once. "I'll meet you on top of Half-Blood Hill with Blackjack." I paused. "Get Grover while you're out there."

She nodded and quickly slipped out of the Big House. There was a few moments of totally awkward silence.

"We're going to go wait in our car--" Edward began.

Alice looked at him angrily. "What do you mean 'our' car? It's _my _car, Mr. Everything-in-the-World-Belongs-to-Me!" Alice put her hands on her hips and her "look" intensified to a down right _scary _glare.

"Don't you dare even _think _about doing that to my car!" Edward said, his nostrils flaring in a weird way.

"Too late, I already thought about it!" Alice shot back.

Bella giggled, but nobody seemed to hear her except for myself.

"I swear, if you even _try _to sabotage _anything _that belongs to me--" He froze. He glared at Alice with Death Rays of Doom.

"Bella doesn't count." Alice said, grinning impishly.

"But she's my finace!"

"That doesn't mean she belongs to you!"

"You still have no right to do so! That is considered harassment, little sis!"

"Oh, so now I'm you're 'little sis'!?"

"Technically, yes, you are!"

"Shut up, Edward!"

"Shut up, Alice!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"ME!"

Everybody laughed as Emmett burst between the two, who had gotten closer as they argued. I even saw Chiron crack a smile. And _he _was supposed to be the professional one at Camp.

Jasper and Emmett slapped highfives while Alice and Edward glared at the two. Bella was clutching her stomach as she laughed. "I wish we would've caught that on tape!" She continued to laugh.

Emmett was grinning widely.

Quickly, I saw Chiron compose himself and turned to me seriously. "You should take them to Half-Blood Hill."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I nodded.

I gestured for them to follow me, they all quickly got up, while Bella and Emmett continued to laugh.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked Bella, as she continued to laugh while gasping for air.

Emmett pressed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh. "Breathe, Bella."

"I hear breathing is good for humans." Alice said, smirking. I guess she didn't hold much of a grouch.

I laughed a bit nervously and said, "She's right."

Bella stood up straight, taking in deep breaths. "Sorry," She apologized sheepishly. Everyone laughed at her slight discomfort.

I spoted Annabeth standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill with Grover at her side. He grinned widely at me. "Hey, Percy!" He called out.

"Hey!" I called back, moving a bit faster. "You ready?" I asked them both.

"I am." Annabeth said.

"Me, too." Grover said, grinning wider. "I got some recycled cans, you have no idea how much better they taste." He paused. "Wanna try some?" He held an aluminum can out to me.

"Uh, sorry, but I can't really digest cans, Grover." I said, backing away a bit.

He frowned. "Oh, right." Annabeth laughed.

"We'll follow in _my _car." Alice said, putting large emphasis on the "my." I noticed Grover's eyes bug out as he stared at the guests. Oh, right, he hadn't really met them yet.

Alice skipped deftly down the hill, everyone else followed her and climbed into the yellow Porcshe. _Awesome_. A Porcshe!

I whistled shrilly once for Blackjack. A few moments later, the hollow thumping of wings on air came to my ears. Blackjack landed excitedly next to me.

_Hey, boss! _He greeted cheerful.

I sighed. "What did I say about calling me 'boss'?" I asked.

_Oh, right. Sorry, bos--Uh, sorry. _Blackjack said a bit sheepishly. I laughed at him.

"C'mon, Annabeth. We've got to go." I urged Annabeth who simply rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I _know _we have to go." She said irritably. I rolled my eyes and held my hands out to help her. She reluctantly let me boost her up and she wound her arms tightly around Blackjack's sleek neck.

"Grover," I nodded towards Blackjack.

Grover brayed as Annabeth and I tried boosting him up. He brayed again as he scratched my arm. "Oops, sorry." He said, finally swinging both legs over Blackjack, who made an _oof _sound. I sighed and swung myself on easily. "Let's go, Blackjack." I said.

He took a quick, running start, and soon, we were airborne. Below, I could see the Porsche easily keeping pace with Blackjack.

_So, where are we going?_

"We're going to Forks, Washington." I answered him.

_Hi Ho, it's off to Forks we go..._Blackjack sang in his mind, making me laugh.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not that happy with this chapter, but you guys deserve something. And, you should all be happy I'm taking time out of my vacation time ON THE BEACH in North Carolina to keep up with your happiness-needs. So, yeah. :D**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. And, once again, please vote on the poll on my profile! I'll update each of my stories before I change my penname. :D Thank you to all faithful reviewers and readers!**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	10. Cue the Scary Jaws Music

**Hello people! Okay, please, if you can, spread the news: Percy Meets Twilight is my new number one priority! I'm getting tons of positive feed back, so, I want to please everyone. :D Thank you everybody for EVERYTHING! I feel really cheerful! Check out my poll! I'm going to cut the crap and start the chapter!**

**IT IS ALSO MY BIRTHDAY! I GOT A NEW iPod BECAUSE I BROKE THE LAST TWO (on ACCIDENT)!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either PJO or Twilight**

**Percy POV**

* * *

Chapter Ten - Que the Scary Jaws Music

We didn't reach Forks for another few...hours. Blackjack was exhausted and I let him rest near the Cullens house.

That reminds me.

The Cullens house...just...wow. I'm in complete awe, and I probably look like and idiot with my mouth opened that wide.

"It's bigger than the Big House!" I exclaimed in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth rolling her eyes, but looked just as amazed.

"Haha, the Big House. The Cullens house is bigger than the _Big _House..." Grover said while laughing in the strange way he does.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him while Annabeth simply rolled her eyes. "That is beyond immature and cheesy." She said, although she was smiling a bit.

"Are you three coming?" Alice's musical called out. We all looked over to where she was standing in the door way of the house. "It's going to rain soon, so you may want to come in." She added. "He'll be safe out here." She also added, gesturing the Blackjack.

Grover was the first to saunter forward. I followed him quickly, and I could feel Annabeth following me closely.

Alice disappeared back inside the house, and Grover quickly trotted inside.

_See ya later, Boss! _Blackjack's thoughts reached me, sounding a bit tired. I decided to just let it go.

Behind me, Annabeth shut the door to the Cullens...mansion. My mouth dropped open for a second time.

The room looked as if a lot of walls had been simply knocked out. The entire South-facing was covered in glass, although it as completely cloudy outside. Modern furniture was also placed methodically, and--my gods--there was a _huge _plasma-screen tv! It's official, I love their house.

I also noticed a shiny, black grand piano sitting in the corner. It sat on a raised platform.

Suddenly, the room was filled with all the Cullens, including two extra ones we hadn't met before.

Annabeth moved to stand on my right, while Grover moved the my left. The atmosphere around us was sure to be tense. Although, Bella looked perfectly at ease surrounded by the Cullens. More specifically, vampires.

"Hello," A carmel-haired woman greeted politely. "You must be Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Alice was just explaining to us what happened." She paused, "I'm Esme Cullen, by the way." She moved forward and shook our hands. Her hand was freezing cold. Vampire skin, I'm guessing?

"Um, yes." I said a bit awkwardly. Annabeth was actually was able to compose herself.

"We know what you are. And, we've been sent here by Chiron on a Quest." She said.

"So we've heard." A man with light, blond hair said. "I believe troubles are soon to arise?"

"More vampires." Grover said.

"It's not like vampires haven't visited us before." Rosalie pointed out. "We can still take them on."

The man sighed. "I'm afraid this may be more complicated. Because, from was Jasper told me, a god is coming also. Am I correct?" He directed the last question at me. I swiftly bobbed my head. He smiled.

Esme whispered something rapidly to him. "Oh, right." He said, seeming a bit flustered now. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He didn't shake our hands like Esme had.

"How are we going to prepare for this, then?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Carlisle began, "Well--"

A loud gasp suddenly came from Alice. Her eyes were wide and hazed-over. Jasper immediately turned to her in alarm. "What is it?"

"She can be _so _dramatic sometimes." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. Most others just ignored him.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked at the same time Jasper did.

Edward's eyes widened.

"There are ten of them. Coming. Right now." Alice said.

Que the scary _Jaws _music.

* * *

**Did ya like the ending? I did. :D **

**IT IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**...Just thought I'd slip that in.**

**Anyway. Thanks everybody for your support. :D Also, I'm up to 79 reviews (I think), care to make that _at least _90? So, until next time (that sounds cheesy)...**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	11. The Wonderful Process of Planning

**A/N: People. Do. Not. Hate. Me. Do you guys KNOW how hard it is to move to a state that's nine hours away, while I had to pack over the last few days, I had friend drama, I had to sit in a car for ten freaking hours, cramped to the point where I couldn't FEEL MY LEGS, with no Internet connection on the road, AND my stupid laptop wouldn't even WORK!**

**On the bright side: WOO! YES! WE MADE IT TO OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOO!**

**Thank you so much, everyone who has read and reviewed **Percy Meets Twilight **I cannot even begin to explain how grateful I am. You guys ROCK! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER!!!!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been replying to reviews and whatnot, but that's because I have too many. And, I've been trying to clear my inbox, which has over 130 emails...mostly from fanfiction. :D Thanks for the previous happy birthdays, also.**

**I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**Percy POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven - The Wonderful Process of Planning

"Oh. Okay, so being dramatic was a good thing." Emmett corrected himself.

Edward and Rosalie rolled their eyes at him.

"Do you recognize them, Alice?" Carlisle asked, being completely calm. Bella, on the other hand, looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

That was sort of how I felt.

I struggled to keep from running around in terror.

Ten. Vampires.

I don't know about you, but ten vampires seems like a lot of vampires to me. How could we take them down? And, there was also the possible chance (or very, very, very, very likely chance) that they would be led by a powerful immortal god.

On the bright side, this didn't have anything to do with Kronos and the prophecy!

Unless it did. Then--basically--we were screwed.

"If we had more time to prepare, we would have been able to call in reinforcements." Carlisle murmured.

Jasper and Edward nodded in agreement.

"What about the other demigods?" Annabeth asked. "Couldn't we call them in?"

"Yeah, and Juniper could round up some friends. I bet they would be here in no time." Grover added.

I shook my head quickly. Something was just telling _no, no, no_. "This is our Quest. We can only finish this with the help of people _outside _of Camp."

Annabeth bit her lip, torn between saying something along the lines of, "You Seaweed Brain, why should that matter? We need all the help we can get!" or something like, "I have to agree and say that you're right...for once."

"I suppose I'd have to agree with you...for once. And no, I won't admit how right you are, even though I know it's true." See?

"How about the pack? They helped us with Victoria, I'm sure they'd help us again." Bella spoke up. She seemed a bit calmer, that may have been because Edward was humming some tune in her ear.

"But Jacob ran away." Alice pointed out. "And, I can't determine what will happen with them around, anyway."

"Plus, I can't stand their smell anymore." Rosalie made a face.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Emmett said. "But something like that shouldn't be what we should worry about. We have to _win_."

"I'm with Emmett." Bella said.

Emmett grinned, "That means Edward agrees, too." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Guys." I said. "Emmett is right. If we don't win..." I trailed off.

"Then the entire west coast will most likely be in ruins." Annabeth finished flatly.

"Oh, Goodness." Esme gasped. "If the entire west coast ends up in ruins...so many people will lose lives and homes..." She shook her head sadly. "We have to agree on something. Now. We can't let the entire west coast be destroyed just because we couldn't agree."

"We need an army." Jasper said suddenly.

"But, why?" Carlisle asked. "If there are only ten...I don't know what I was thinking when I said _reinforcements_. Ten vampires should be moderately hard to take care of."

"If there are only ten _vampires_." Edward said. "But there will also be a god. And whichever god this is will most likely bring his own reinforcements."

Yeah. I was right earlier.

We were screwed.

* * *

Everyone immediately began cooperating easily.

"We need werewolves." Bella said firmly.

Nobody said anything, but there was agreement hovering in the air.

"I can call in Peter and Charlotte. Maybe even Maria." Jasper offered.

More agreement.

"I could get some of the local tree nymphs." Grover offered hopefully.

"Something mythological would probably help." Alice said.

"They _are not _mythological." Grover said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Alice apologized quickly.

"Does Chiron count as part of Camp?" I asked Annabeth. She bit her lip.

"Probably, but we can get some party horses, I bet."

"Get Chiron. He'll get them." I ordered. She sprinted quickly out the door.

"I should try and contact the Denali Coven. They probably won't agree to it, though." Carlisle said. He disappeared into the kitchen with a small silver cell phone pressed to his ear.

That seemed like a pretty good army to me. I could sense everyone's hesitance.

If we were against a _god _(you know, those powerful immortals that could blow any of us into ashes easily) and his minions, we would most likely lose. I mean, I didn't _want _to be pessimistic, but, really. A _god_. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a child of one of the Big Three. I'm the prophecy child. I was supposed to defeat Kronos, the evil Lord of Time.

But I knew I had to handle this well.

Because, if I didn't, that would prove that I _couldn't _defeat Kronos. If I didn't defeat (or at least make on surrender) a god, I would hardly be able to _hurt _Kronos.

I wanted to believe that I could easily take down both. But, obviously, that wasn't going to happen. A moron could see that.

Throughout all of this, I wanted only one question to be answered--well, technically, not one. But there was one that was much more important. High priority. One question stood out as it taunted me constantly. If I ever just stopped to think (like now) then I would immediately shove itself to the front of my mind.

Why me?

* * *

**MORE RAMBLING:**

**Okay, I know this was a long time ago, but:**

**Who got **The Last Olympian **on the first day it came out?! I DID! I finished it the next day...**

**My gods, IT WAS THE BEST PJO BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tried not to be too upset when I finished it in the middle of class.**

**Anyway.**

**Now, for the Twilight fans out there: How many times have you guys watched Twilight? My answer: 14**

**WHO HAS SEEN THE NEW MOON TRAILER! OMICARLISE!!!!!! I was freaking out, and screaming, and crying. I COULD NOT get to sleep that night because I kept replaying it in my head, over and over and over and over and over...**

**And, the PJO fans: Which one was your favorite PJO book? My answer: **The Last Olympian

**One last thing: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!**

**Peace until next time (which hopefully won't be long from now):**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	12. Attack of the Red Eyed Thingies

**I UPDATED! How long has it been? A few weeks...hey, not that bad, right?! I'll ramble later...enjoy! :D Also, sorry this is pretty short...it's also mainly a filler...SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight**

**Percy POV**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Attack of the Red Eyed...Thingies

I never _asked _for any of this, so, really people:

Why. Me?

Wait, don't answer that. I've had way too much disappoitment and drama already.

"So...we're going to fight?" Bella asked, half way through the word _fight _Edward stiffened, growling under his breath.

"_No_." He said quickly. "_We _are going to fight. _You _are going with Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

"Yeah, Bella, you already almost died just a few months back, we don't want to break your lucky streak." Alice added while smirking.

Then it sunk it.

"Wait. What?" I asked in disbelief. "Annabeth, Grover, and I are fighting, to! We know gods! And you can't kill monsters with your vampire...teethy things. You have to use celestial bronze, and we happen to have some!"

Indesicion was written across Edward's face. "You're hardly teenagers, we can't let you fight."

"Since when did you care about letting other people fight?" Emmett teased, gaining a glare from Edward.

"Shut up," Edward snapped irritably.

Annabeth storde in just then, an annoyed and angry look gracing her beautiful face. Wait, did I just say "gracing her beautiful face?" I think all the stress has finally reached my brain. Or, as Clarisse or Thalia would sneer, "Looks like Seaweed Brain's brain has fried. Oops, I forgot, he doesn't _have _a brain so there's nothing _to _fry!" Why must girls be so cruel to me?

"Look," Annabeth said, standing in the middle of the room and crossing her arms. She leaned most of her weight into her left foot. "We're going to fight whether you like it or not. We're not weak idiots. We know how to fight. And, the most important part is: we know how to fight _gods_. So, you better suck it up and leave us be."

Whoa.

Everybody stared at her in shock. "Am I _clear_?"

"How did you hear out converstion?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm not deaf, you know. I was standing right outside the door."

He frowned. "Oh."

An awkward silence greeted us a few moments later. Um..."So, we fight?"

Annabeth suddenly smiled. "Yes, we do fight. The Party Ponies are going to come here, and they're going to bring as many friends as possible."

"Cool," Grover said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

In that sudden beat of silence, Alice gasped.

Crap. Of course, that could only mean that something bad was about to happen. Most likely something horrendous judging by the horrified look on her pixie-face.

"Alice?" Bella's voice was quiet and scared. Almost as if it was a knee-jerk reaction, Edward gathered her in his lap and held her tightly. "Alice, are you okay? Are you having a vision? You are. Oh God--"

"_Sss_," Grover hissed, changing "God" into "godsss." Rosalie shot him daggers.

"Oh, _gods_," Bella emphasized the words. Grover earned an eye roll from the majority of the people in the room. "They're coming, Alice. Right? They're coming right now?"

Alice gulped and nodded. "Yes, they're coming."

"Hey--I was wondering, do they have gold eyes?" I asked, curious although it was utterly pointless for me to ask such a question when disaster was sure to happen in just a few simple minutes. But, hey, that's what ADHD does to you.

"They have red eyes." Bella whispered, the only one to really answer.

"Vibrant. Red. Eyes." Alice added quietly.

Okay...so it would attack of the red eyed...thingies. Well, vampires, but you know what I mean.

* * *

**Hate me? Yeah, I do too. Battle coming up next! THANKS FOR READING! This is my most popular story. :D ****WHAT I RECOMEND YOU READ. RIGHT. NOW. **Changing the Past **by **edwardlover10

**Now, here I shall plug: Could you guys check out my new story? It's called **A Darkening Twilight**. Please, just give it a try, I'm desperate for more than two reviews!**

**Thanks for reading and expect an update sometime tomorrow or the next day or the next. One of those. :D**

**With lots of Love, Peanut Butter, and violet-haired Mexicans,**

**-CullenGirl76-**


	13. We Fight to the Death

**Be happy that I got this chapter out so quickly! :D Some Percabeth will be involved! Some EdwardxBella also! I MIGHT switch POV's half way through, so, don't be alarmed. Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I got 3-4 reviews for the last chapter! Woo. I'm prettey sure I had more people than that before...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and Percy Jackson both belong to me...in my dreams.**

**Percy POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen - We Fight to the Death

"Everybody. Outside. Right now." Carlisle comanded, coming back into the living room and looking extremely stressed.

Immediately, everyone followed his orders. He was easy to follow, very commanding. He was pretty likeable, too...Like Annabeth. Oh, ewe.

We found ourselves in a backyard. Well, more like _the _backyard. It was three times the size of the dining pavilion! I would love to be as rich as them. Then, I wouldn't have to live in a stupid apartment with the annoying and nosy neighbors. Well, there were a lot of really rich demigods out there...

Why the Hades am I thinking about being _rich _when we were about to fight to the death?!

I could just picture Annabeth hitting me upside the head. In fact, I could feel her hitting me upside the head. "Ow!" I complained, glaring at her. She glared right back, making me press my mouth into a line. I guess I had been speaking out loud. "Sorry," I muttered in a small voice.

Emmett and Edward both laughed, but not as loudly and freely as before.

"Percy, you have to focus." Annabeth scolded me irritably. "Now, listen here: I have a really good plan, but--"

"We don't have _time _for a stupid plan!" I reminded her a bit too loudly. Bella laughed.

She rolled her eyes, "There's always time for a pla--"

Suddenly, snarls began ripping around us. I could hear galloping footsteps from behind us that I recognized as the Party Ponies. "Whoa! Why are all these people so _pale_?" One centaur asked as he skidded to a stop.

"I know! They need to drink some more Root Beer. Dude, seriously, it gives you more colour." Another said, I resisted laughing.

There were ten vampires, several hellhounds, and then many, many more monsters that I didn't bother to catagorize.

"Lead them further away from town. It's too risky to be his close." Carlisle hissed.

"Percy, are you sure we can do this?" Grover asked with a touch of I'm-really-really-terrified-right-now-HOLD-ME!

"Calm down," I whispered back to him. "We've done a lot of fighting in our time. This should be semi-easy/semi-difficult."

"Oh, well that's comforting." He replied without the sarcasm that I knew most people would hold. That's why he's my buddy, the G-Man!

Then _he _came.

Who was he? He--_he_--was none other than Ares. Oh, so typically predictable.

No, I'm actually kidding. Seriously. I was extremely shocked to see Athena descending from up above. Or the heavens. Well, I can tell you this, Athena is _so _not heavenly. And definitely _not _an angel.

"Mother?" Annabeth's voice was filled with confusion. It shifted to anger quickly. "Mother! What are you doing?"

"Athena is your mother?" Jasper asked, confused. Annabeth nodded quickly then turned back to Athena, glaring fiercely.

"Why do you want to destroy the entire West Coast?"

Athena reached the ground and stood in the middle of her gathered army. Stupid, stupid goddess. "I'm tired of all this rain. Rain can effect your knowledge, and I do not want so many un-wise people."

"But you can't just destroy an entire chuck of humanity!" Alice put in angrily.

Athena sneered at her. "Quiet, girl. Do not anger me, or else you will be destroyed in seconds."

Jasper automatically wrapped his arms protectively around Alice. He snarled violently at Athena. His voice was low when he spoke. "I swear, if you even hurt her in the slightest bit, you will have to pay. I was a major in the Civil War. I know how to fight."

She barked an annoying laugh. "Oh, poor boy! You cannot fight a goddess such as myself. I am immortal, and I will just continue to return." She smirked at him triumphantly.

Esme and Rosalie surprised all of us by hissing. Rosalie was the one that spoke. "You kill one of us, you kill all of us."

"That makes my work so much easier." Athena said ecstatically. Gods, I hated her guts.

"Mother! Please, don't do this!" Annabeth protested.

"Shh! We want to fight!" Emmett hissed at her, earning a Death Glare from every girl, excluding Esme who just gave him an exasperated look.

"Why do you have to battle _us _though?" My voice sounded loud and whiny. Oops.

"Perseus, do not question my actions." She glared coldly at me. Well, it was good to know that she hated me just as much as I hated her. You know, cause it sort of cancels things out between us.

"Oh, jeez!" A vampire with violet hair that went every-which-way said, her voice sounding like wind chimes. "Just _fight_!" At the word fight, the other vampires and monsters charged forward, closing the space between out two groups.

Crap.

The Party Ponies neighed and charged past us to meet Athena's small army. "For the Root Beer!" One shouted triumphantly as a monster turned to golden dust and disappeared in front of him. Never underestimate the ponies.

Grover took a deep breath beside. "It was nice knowing ya, Percy. If I die, tell Juniper that I love her...okay? And, I love you, too...well, not in that way. You know, in a brotherly love sort of way. Oh, you too Annabeth, but in a sisterly love sort of way. You guys can split my cans with Juniper."

"You're not going to--" Before I could finish my protest against his words, a hellhound pounced on me.

Screaming began and things became a blur of sweat, fur, blood, and stale root beer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

As Percy was pounced on, everything became a sudden blur and I found myself high in a tree. "Don't. Move." Edward commanded me. He helped me wrap my fingers tightly around the branch above me. "I'll be back soon, or maybe somebody else will be back to check on you." He added as if it was an after thought. He swiftly pressed his lips to mine and whispered an I love you.

Then he left me to fight.

No. No, no, no, no, no! I couldn't let them all _risk their lives _for me. _Again. _It wasn't fair in the slightest bit, but I knew that if I attempted to climb out of the tree, then I would surely fall and die. Or just break all my bones..._then _die. But I would die painfully if the latter happened.

At least I was able to watch and yell out warnings.

Percy and Annabeth were fighting back-to-back and I could see Percy talking to her. They were both already bleeding as they branished glowing golden swords. Well, in Annabeth's case it looked like a dagger.

I watched in amazement as monsters were destroyed and made into piles of dust.

My eyes continued to search for the rest of my friends and family. Almost family. Whatever.

Grover was near all those things that Percy and Annabeth had called "Party Ponies." They looked like Root Beer-obsessed centaurs to me.

Tearing metal resounded above the screams, dying wails, and slicing. That signaled to me that vampires were being torn apart and killed. If somebody that I _know_ and _care about_ is killed, I know I would be entirely consumed with guilt. Even if Percy, Annabeth, or Grover's death wouldn't be my fault, it was technically my fault. Actually...it wouldn't be. But I would still feel extremely guilty all the same. This was why Edward said I felt guilty too much.

Emmett tore violently at the violet-haired vampire that had spoken up earlier and sparked the fight.

My eyes found Athena (I used to love Greek mythology, so it was easy for me to identify her). She was grinning smugly, seemingly not being touch at all by the battle raging on in front of her very eyes.

I saw flames go off near the edge of the Cullens back yard. Edward, Alice, and Jasper began tossing vampire limbs in giddily.

Poor, sweet Esme was being forced to fight. She had was back-to-back with Carlisle and they both were biting and tearing at the monsters that appeared in front of them. A few more vampires were torn and--luckily--that meant that there weren't many left.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Percy's angry yell reached my ears easily.

I was shocked to see him seize Annabeth roughly and kiss her. Both their eyes closed and I could tell that they were enjoying their stolen kiss. I smirked. Typical, typical teenage boy.

"Stop _kissing_ and _fight_!" Rosalie yelled as she ran (at human speed) past them to try and rip apart one of the monsters.

They broke apart, looking flustered and embarassed. Quickly, they snapped back to reality and began fighting again. Though, both of them were blushing a violent shade of red that even _I_--Bella, who blushed the reddest and most _ever_--couldn't exactly pull off. Ha, so I'm not _that _bad!

All the vampires were suddenly gone and killed.

At least, that's what I thought had happened suddenly happened.

An unfamiliar black-haired vampire appeared next to me, causing me to scream bloody murder. "Hello, darling," He drawled. Then before anyone could do anything, he bit my wrist.

As searing pain began coursing thoruh my body, I heared another terrified shriek. Followed by a dying wail. "GROVER! NO!" Percy's voice was filled with pain. I could easily tell he was livid, or possibly more than livid.

Then I felt myself begin falling out of the tree. "BELLA!" Edward roared.

I blacked out in his cold arms, screaming and begging for death.

* * *

**WHO ENJOYED THAT CLIFFHANGER?! -crickets-**

**Oh...so...only me...er...**

**I hope you enjoyed that, or even moderately liked it. I'm terrible at writing battles, but since it's from Bella's POV it was a bit easier.**

**Enjoyed the Percabeth? The Drama? The surprises? So did I! Tell me what you think...please? READ: **Changing the Past by edwardlover10

**Expect the next chapter very, very soon. How about checking out A Darkening Twilight by none other than myself? I've had one person check it out, and I decided to advertise in each chapter. Yes, I do it guiltless. :D**

**With lots of Love, Peanut Butter, and violet-haired Mexicans,**

**-CullenGirl76-**

**OH YEAH! HEADS UP! READ THIS NOW! Okay: I WILL be changing my penname whether you like it or not. It shall now be...-drum rolls- **VampsessedDemigodFlockMember **too long? Okay, never mind. Here, and seriously, this is it: -**FacelessxAuthor-

**Don't like? Too bad. I'm changing it after this.**

**-FacelessxAuthor-**


	14. I Scream, You Scream

**YAY! Another update! I'm sure you all are glad that I'm updating so much quicker. :D**

**Here's the deal: This chapter is Percy, the next chapter is Bella, the next chapter is the Cullens back at Camp Half-Blood, then a very last chapter, which shall be a surprise, but it won't really be that surprising...so, here we go: (including this chapter) I'm guesstimating four more chapters. :D**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own neither**

**Percy POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen - I Scream, You Scream

We all stood, panting hard.

Annabeth and I both had tears in our eyes, and the others had their heads bowed in respect. Bella's screams came from inside as Edward attempted to calm her down. I had no idea what happened, but she sounded like she was in a lot of pain...I didn't care right now. Right now, all that mattered was that my _best friend _was _dying_.

"Serves him right!" Athena sneered, giving Grover a distasteful look. "Satyrs are wastes of space. All they do is eat cans and ramble on and on about a non-existent god named Pan. Who would think of making such disasterous things?"

"Shut _up_!" I yelled at her, spinning around angrily. She could blow me up, I didn't care. I wanted this painful longing to disappear. I wanted Grover to _stay alive_. "Just shut up! Ever since I met you, there hasn't been a single _nice _thing I've ever heard you say! I just want you to shut up! If it weren't for your lame attempt at destroying the West Coast, then this wouldn't be happening!" Tears began rolling down my blood-caked cheeks.

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered, touching my shoulder briefly.

"Nrrgh...Food...Cans...Juniper..." Grover groaned from the ground where Esme was helplessly trying to help. Carlisle seemed dumbfounded. "Percy..."

"Grover," I said quickly turning around.

"Best friend...light..." His eyes snapped open suddenly, then he smiled peacefully. "Pan has a special place for me." He breathed, an amazed look shining in his eyes. He turned his face weakly towards me, he smiled and lowered his head again. He took shallower and shallower breaths. "Just...a few more...minutes..." He gasped, staring at the now starry sky.

Another scream resounded from the house. "Make-make it stop! Please! Just kill me, Edward!" Bella's voice sounded forced. I felt as if I were going through the same pain as she.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed towards Athena who had a serene look on her face. "I can't believe--I just--this--"

"Percy." Annabeth said my name firmly now. "Calm down, please." Her voice was strained and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. And I was supposed to be the strong one here. She was the girl, after all. Oh, jeez, I'm being sexist.

"Mother," Annabeth's voice trembled like an earth quake. "Leave. Now. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Annabeth! Do not say such things! I am your mother, and I will see you if I please." Athena seemed taken aback. She never expected her favourite to say that, did she? Serves the rhymes-with-witch right.

"You may be my mother," Annabeth stepped in front of me. "But I am now ashamed to admit so. It is truly your fault that our best friend is dying. That he will be dead in mere minutes. And, now, if anybody asks, I don't have a mother." Her voice was the coldest and harshest I had ever heard it sound. It scared me.

Athena's glare was enough to poke holes into your head. "Then you are not daughter of mine. A daughter of Athena, or a daughter of any god of goddess, for that matter, does not turn her back on her mother or father."

"Then let me be the first," Her usually calm and smart-alec voice was like a snarl.

A string of screams from inside. "Shh! Bella, it's going to be over soon, I promise you. It's going to be over..."

And then, Athena began glowing and Annabeth and I quickly screamed to the Cullens to look away. I covered my eyes but could still see the bright flash through my eye lids.

When we opened our eyes, Athena was gone, making the Cullens backyard unusually quiet. I turned to Annabeth. "Why did you do that?" I whispered, questioning her sanity. Surely, here mother would be livid the next time they met.

Annabeth could only smile sadly for a few moments. "It's Grover, Percy. He's like a brother to both of us."

I nodded, agreeing fully with her. "We-we should sit by him." More tears spilled down my cheeks, teetered on the tip of my nose, then dripped to the ground.

The Cullens all backed away quietly so that Annabeth and I could kneel on either side of Grover. "It's going to be okay," I whispered, laying my hand over his. Annabeth did the same and whispered my words over and over to him.

Grover gasped once again. "Guys-guys! It's Pan! He-he's congratulating me, he's saying sorry, he..." Grover's voice trailed off and the light deflated from his eyes. He stopped breathing entirely. Annabeth and I both found ourselves sobbing at this point.

"His heart stopped." Alice whispered.

I did the only rational thing that a guy could do when they witness their best friend dying.

I screamed in harmony with Bella.

* * *

**I feel like crying. Oh! Why did I do that?! I hate myself now, but I can't go back. This is an important key to the end of the story. Now, tell me what you think. You'll recieve the next chapter tomorrow, at the least.**

**Did I evoke any emotions?**

**Lisa is crying.  
-FacelessxAuthor-**


	15. Fire

**Third to last chapter, guys. I would have gotten this out earlier today, but I was exhausted. Enjoy and Review. Lisa will be happy.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Twilight belong to their rightful owners, who happend to own a copyright, and can sue me...shh!**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen - Fire

When I woke up, the first thing I wanted (no, _needed_) to do was scream. Scream as loud as possible. I was very concious of what change was happening to me, but I was beginning to regret it. I didn't want this fire anymore! It was burning and pain-filled path throughout my entire body. It needed to stop! I didn't care if it killed me, I needed death. I would welcome it easily considering how felt at the moment.

So, I screamed. Through clench teeth, I yelled, "Make-make it stop! Please! Just kill me, Edward!" His presence was obvious to me. If he was simply standing in the same room as I, it would become the first thing my mind registers. Edward was like my sixth sense. "Please, please, please," I was sobbing now, my voice breaking as I lowered it. I wondered idly if Grover, Percy, and Annabeth was okay.

"Shh...shh...I'm so sorry, love." Edward's musical voice hovered near my ear. "I should have-I should have sucked out the venom earlier. It's too late now, I'm so sorry. It's going to go away soon. I promise you, Bella..." I could tell that he was beyond sad, and he was definitely angry with himself.

I twitched and arched my back off of the table. My body was numb from all of it, so you'd think that I wouldn't feel anything _now_. Yeah, right. It somehow got worse. So much worse.

James breaking my leg...crashing on my motorcycle (sort of) all those times...losing Edward...somehow, this was worse than all of those. Maybe not really the losing Edward, part...but that was painful both mentally and physically, it was mostly mentally, and this one was mainly physically.

A choked sound bubbled past my lips.

His hand cluched my own tightly as he attempted to comfort me. Nothing could really comfort me right now.

Yelling could be heard ensuing from outside, I wondered what was going on.

A long string of screams made their way out of my throat. I hoped that the entire population of Forks wouldn't be able to hear. "Shh! Bella, it's going to be over soon, I promise you. It's going to be over..." Edward was yelling at me in all his stress and frustration. Was he mad at me? I bet he didn't want me to be a vampire.

And then, my conciousness began teetering and I felt myself falling in and out. Blackness, then brightness. Nothing then everything. Why couldn't this just stop? "Edward, please, make it stop." I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so, so, so sorry." Edward apologized profoundly.

I blacked out again. Possibly, for the last time.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I know these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter, but I think that should be excused, considering that I wrote a very long one last time. The next one will be so much longer! I'll probably update tonight, cause I want to finish this so that I can get back to my other stories. Thanks for reading, friends! If you don't know how to sleep with your eyes open, then I suggest your review! :D**

**Lisa does not feel pain.  
-FacelessxAuthor-**


	16. A New Life

**Chapter Sixteen is here! I need to rant about unfairness...but I won't. -sighs- I will swith POV's though...ExB and Percabeth (you'll enjoy the small piece of Percabeth) :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Bella POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen - A New Life

I burned and suffered for three days. I screamed and twitched for three days. I hurt Edward more and more every minute for three days. Three. Freaking. Days.

In the last few moments of my human life, I was utterly unconcious.

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was the face of an angel. A completely and perfectly gorgeous angel, who's face was distorted in concern and confusion. And, with a jolt, I realized just who this saviour of mine was.

I gasped. A wave of anger coursed through me as I realized I had never been able to come to real terms with his pure beauty. With my weak human eyes, I had only been able to see half--maybe not even. It didn't seem fair at all, considering how it would always awe my by how utterly gorgeous he could be. I shook my head slowly.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, his voice sounding even more alluring than before. How had I ever survived being a human? "Are you okay, love? How do you feel?" I could hear the whisper of his perfect lips brushing against each other as he interrogated me.

"Edward." I breathed. I was frozen into shock as I heard my own voice. I was definitely not as beautiful as Alice's, Rosalie's, or Esme's, but it still amazed me. It sounded like wind chimes on a day with a light breeze. I had never expected myself to sound this good. "Edward." I repeated his name in awe.

His smile only hid his immense concern. His fingers reached out slowly and carefully to touch my cheek. I gasped in surprise at the sudden warmth. Edward's hand wasn't supposed to be that warm! Almost as a mechnism of defense, I ducked out of reach and suddenly found myself near the door of the room. As soon as I realized what I had done, I froze, expecting the blood to rush to my cheeks. But, then I rememberd that I could not blush. Wow, what a relief. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I straighted up and spoke in a normal tone now. "I didn't--you just surprised me."

Edward smiled at me again. "It's okay, love. This all feels very different, doesn't it?"

I nodded swiftly and took a few, measured steps toward him. "Where's-where's everyone else?"

"They all decided to wait downstairs. Carlisle figured that it may be a bit overwhelming to you if you woke up to all of us. Plus, they're protecting and comforting Percy and Annabeth."

I stared at him in wonder for a few moments. Then, I took in my surroundings. We were in Edward's bedroom, and I had been laying on the black couch which had been moved to the middle of the room. I had no idea where the bed went. "Percy and Annabeth are still here?" I asked him, standing on the opposite side of the couch than him.

He nodded. "They wanted to wait before they went back to Camp."

"Why?"

Why was Edward smiling so much? "Well, they care about you, too, Bella. So they decided to stay until the change was done."

"But I could hurt them!" I exclaimed, feeling a bit mad.

Edward threw his head back, laughing a jaw-dropping laugh. "Listen to yourself!"

I gave him the weirdest look that I could manage at the moment. "What do you mean?" He laughed once again. "Edward, please! I'm really confused, what are you talking about right now? Don't laugh!"

He was suddenly in front of me, holding me tightly against him and kissing my lips gently. I gasped in surprise and eagerly kissed him back. When he pulled away, my head was spinning and if I still had a beating heart, it would be thumping out of my chest. He chuckled.

"This is _not _fair!" Emmett suddenly burst into the room, looking somewhat buffer for some odd reason. "She shouldn't be able to have a decent conversation with you, Edward!" He seemed angry as he stormed over to us.

The others entered, bringing along the mouth-watering scent of two humans. Percy and Annabeth . . . I shook my head quickly, erasing thoughts of wanting to . . . eat them. God, this was so weird.

"Emmett," Rosalie said, sighing and putting her perfectly manicured hand on his arm. I was stunned by how incredibly beautiful she was. In my mind, there was no doubt that Edward was the most gorgeous man in the universe, and Rosalie was _most definitely _the most gorgeous woman to ever grace this Earth. And universe. Wow, just, wow. "Calm down. You're being irrationally angry about nothing."

"Whoa," I heard Percy's rougher and more human voice breathe. His head peaked around Esme's arm and he gaped at me. That earned him a hard slap upside the head from Annabeth, who glared. "Hey!"

She rolled her eyes and hissed, "Stop ogling, Percy!" He blushed a light pink and looked away.

I found myself laughing, half in amusement at Percy's cost, and half in awe at how my laughter sounded.

"This is amazing," Carlisle said, stepping forward and walking cautiously toward me. Edward let go of me and stepped back, grinning smugly. "How can you have so much control? You're a very recent new born and . . . " He shook his head back and forth. "It's just amazing."

Edward spoke up, saying, "I think it may be because she has been ready mentally for so long. She's been ready to become an immortal," He smirked in my direction, making me roll my eyes.

I looked around, idly watched everyone watch me. I knew I was grinning widely.

Well, this didn't come as expected, but, I was changed at some point, right? That was all that mattered.

I was a vampire now, and I could be with Edward for eternity.

* * *

**Percy POV**

To say that we were sad would be an understatement. Annabeth and I spent the three days of Bella's screaming simply moping around, wishing that Grover wasn't dead. Gods, this was terrible.

When Bella woke up, all the Cullens immediately perked up.

By now, Annabeth and I weren't so mopey, but we definitely weren't happy. We had only stayed because we wanted to know if Bella would be okay. So, after this, we would return to Camp Half-Blood with Grover's body. I shuddered and Annabeth gave me a sympethetic look.

"Come on!" Alice hissed in an excited stage whisper, leaping out of her seat and bolting for the stairs.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "Please, you must wait for us. You never know how she might--" Before he could finish his sentence, Emmett was bolting up the staircase, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper quickly following in panic. He shook his head in shame.

Carlisle and Esme lead us up the staircase at a normal, human speed.

There was a bit of yelling and some laughing from the room on the third floor that I knew Bella had been in for the past three days.

When we reached the room, I found myself gaping.

Let's get this straight: yes, I did love Annabeth, and I did love her a lot. Yes, the other Cullens and all the Aphrodite children were incredibly beautiful, but . . . just wow. Bella wasn't the most beautiful, but she definitely had a way of stunning a vulnerble and depressed guy.

"Whoa," I breathed in amazement as my eyes buldged out of my head. I was peaking around Esme's arm, whom of which smiled. I felt a hard slap upside the head from Annabeth, who was now glaring at me. "Hey!" I protested.

"Stop ogling, Percy!" She hissed, glaring one of the fiercest glares I had ever seen. I blushed lightly and ducked my head, giving Annabeth an apologetic look.

"This is amazing," Carlisle said, stepping forward and walking cautiously toward Bella. Edward (who had had his arms around her when we entered) let go of her and stepped back, grinning in a smug sort of way. "How can you have so much control? You're a very recent new born and . . . " Carlisle shook his head back and forth, awed by Bella's (apparent) large amount of control. "It's just amazing."

Edward was the on that spoke up, instead of Bella. "I think it may be because she has been ready mentally for so long. She's been ready to become an immortal," He smirked in triumphant at Bella, who simply rolled her eyes at him.

So. Now Bella was a vampire? And, apparently, she wasn't supposed to really be this controlled. I wondered if that meant they could come back to Camp Half-Blood with us for Grover's . . . I stopped my thoughts abruptly.

"I think we'd be honored to come." Edward whispered gently, turning his head to smile. "We're all very sad, althogh, we haven't known him long enough to mope as much as you. Nevertheless, we'd love to attend."

Oh, thank you, gods. Annabeth and I would not be able to go back ourselves, I'm sure at least Alice, Carlisle, or Emmett maybe could keep us sane and distracted.

* * *

**I refuse to write the last chapter until I have at least seven reviews. Okay? Okay. Thanks. :D Last chapter is Grover's funeral (-sob-) and then the good-byes. It's almost done and I'm excited! I'm sure I'll update very late tonight, which is probably around . . . 12 am Eastern? Maybe around ten, instead, but I DO have a life outside of this! :D**

**Oh, and, two words (one?): COMIC-CON? I couldn't go, the _mother _says it's too far away. Well, crap. Just. Crap. I heard that a ton of cool stuff was aired for New Moon! AH!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lisa says SEVEN.  
-FacelessxAuthor-**


	17. In Which I Am Sad

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS!!!! Thank you to all for reviewing and sticking with me! I appreciate the wonderful feedback that I've been recieving over the past few months! I hope you guys enjoyed it all just as much as I did...-sighs- I'm sad. Well, on with the last chapter! I gave in, I only got five reviews, but I'm eager! :D**

**BTW: I've never been to a funerel before, so I'm not sure how the whole speaking and speeches thing works...**

**Disclaimer: Neither are mine.**

**Percy POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen - In Which I Am Sad

The Cullens took a plane, so we decided to do the same. I just prayed that Zeus wouldn't blast me straight out of the sky, which would be awfully bad . . . considering . . .

We were sitting in First Class with each Cullen pair in front of us in their own little two-seaters. Bella was excited and chatting with Edward, Alice, and Jasper throughout the entire ride. Despite the noise, Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder, looking absolutely beautiful even though I could tell she was having an upsetting dream.

I smiled sadly and turned to stare out the window.

I missed Grover. We missed Grover. Nothing seemed right without him there, talking about Pan, or eating cans. He's been with me (well, us) since the sixth grade. Grover was one of my closest friends and life didn't seem right with the infamous G-Man there to keep me slightly sane when Annabeth was rambling on and on with words that I couldn't understand. Grover Underwood should be considered the hardest working Satyr, ever.

Eventually, I found myself falling asleep, also. I didn't want to give into it, knowing that I would have nightmares for sure. But, I couldn't exactly help it.

***

_Grover, laying, gasping, dying._

_He dies and pain shoots through me. Pain that I cannot stand to hold inside me silently. It was two types of pain--well, technically, three--mental pain, physical pain, and emotional pain._

_It felt as if somebody was poking me with a Flaming Stick of Doom. It also felt as if I had just lost one of the most important people of my life. And, finally, as if I had had an iron chain in my head, connecting me to Grover (which was our empathy link), and it just _snapped _and whipped out at my soft and vulnerable brain._

_So, I screamed._

_Then, it became dark and the scene played over and over, becoming more gruesome each time. Too gruesome for words._

_I watched my best friend die seventy-six times._

***

I was woken up by a gentle hand shaking my arm. "Percy," Her voice was soft and comforting. A haven. "Wake up, we're here."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, trembling. Oh, wow. I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, trying--trying hard--to erase the memory of my nightmare. Though, I knew it would stay with me until the day I died.

Stumbling, I followed Annabeth and the incredibly graceful Cullens off of the plane.

* * *

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron was standing within the bounderies, waiting anxiously for us to return. Carlisle had called ahead and told him that we were on our way back and that they were coming too. He had chosen to let Annabeth and I explain what had happened.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron called, smiling a smile that turned quickly into a frown as we made it to him. The Cullens stayed quiet as the followed us as we walked towards the Big House. "Where's Grover?"

"There," Annabeth whispered, pointing to Blackjack, who had just landed with a black, untouched bundle on his back. I turned away, feeling like crying again.

His eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Grover . . . we must begin the funeral now." He galloped off quickly as tears pricked my eyes.

Annabeth touched my shoulder softly. "Don't do that."

"Do _what_?" I snapped at her irritably. Who could blame me?

She sighed and shook her head. "Just because you're angry and sad doesn't give you the right to be a jerk, Percy."

I took a few deep breaths and felt a wave of calm roll over me. "Good idea, Jazz." Alice said to him in a voice that I could barely hear. I began walking slowly to my cabin. Everybody was staring at me as I walked, and I knew that everyone had learned about Grover.

Annabeth chose to follow me into my Cabin (which wasn't the best idea). I sat down heavily on my bed, ready to yell at anyone who dared tried to talk or touch me. I wanted to tell Annabeth to go away, but I didn't have the willpower to at the moment. She was my other best friend, and I needed her comfort at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said, sitting down next to me. I lifted my head and gave her a sad grimace. "You know that I'm frustrated, too, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I miss him."

She sighed. "You know we all do. Grover was a very likeable person, er, Satyr." She leaned forward a bit so our faces were mere inches apart. I couldn't breath. "We're going to pull through this, though. Okay?"

"Sure, sure." I mumbled.

She carefully put her hand on my cheek so that I was forced to face her. "Stop being so childish."

I raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Childish?"

She laughed in that light and perfect way that she hasn't laughed since Grover . . . passed. "Really, Percy. I feel like your mother."

I couldn't help but smile at her light teasing. I suppose I could pull through this. Gods, everything was getting to be like a corny Romance movie. "You're the one that always tells me what to do, Wise Girl!"

"Oh, is that right, Seaweed Brain?"

"Most definitely."

Without thinking about anything but simply her, I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to hers. I could feel her lips turning up in a smile as she kissed me back. Who knew that I would ever end up kissing my best friend?

For one thing, I sure didn't think so.

***

"Today, we gather in memory of our dear, lost Satyr, Grover Underwood. His friend closest friends, and the persons present at the time of his passing are here to speak." Chiron's voice rang loudly over the gathered crowd. Everyone had their heads bowed, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else.

We all sat in a large clearing in the middle of the forest that sat on Camp grounds. Banner's that symbolized how Grover was associated with nature surrounded us all, and a small, gloomy fire crackled in front of him forest green coffin.

Annabeth and I sat in the front, avoiding the possiblity of looking at the coffin or the hole that had already been dug (everybody thought it would be right for him to be burried in the middle of the forest, considering how dedicated he was to perserving nature).

Carlisle and Esme walked forward, pausing and looking a bit nervous. "We knew Grover for only a short time." Carlisle spoke, looking down for a swift second. When he looked back up, his eyes locked with mine for a split second. "But, through that very, very short time, we learned of his humorous ways . . . " He stopped and Esme took over for him. "He was a very good person, from what we've learned. And-and we're all very sorry of his passing. We wish that this funerel didn't have to happen." They quickly bolted from the podium and took their seats.

Rosalie and Emmett's speech was very short and to the point. They both stood awkwardly up there, not really knowing what to do or say. Quickly, they left and were replaced by an unusually quiet and calm Alice, along with Jasper. Jasper looked maybe just as sad as I did. It only confused me for a split second.

When Edward and Bella came up, everyone gasped softly at the vibrant red irisis that Bella held. "When Grover's life ended, I was not there. Though, I could hear the scream . . . " Everybody gasped even louder as she mentioned _scream. _"It-it wasn't Grovers!" She said quickly, stumbling over her words. "Percy, oh God . . . _sss_." She added the "s's" as a quick after thought. "I'm really sorry, I mean, we're really sorry. I wish we all had had more time with Grover. He was a guy with a lot of potential to save nature." Edward only nodded in agreement as they left the stage.

Some random camper led a sobbing Juniper up the stage. "Gro-Grover was the best-the best Satyr ever!" She wailed. Tears pricked my eyes again. "I loved--_love_--him a lot. Oh, I can't do this!" She quickly ran off of the stage and sat heavily in her seat, sobbing. Silena reached over and hugged her tightly, crying also.

Of course, it had to be me next. "Annabeth, could you?" I whispered, I knew I would not be able to do this alone. It would be embarassing if I broke down in front of everyone else. Maybe Annabeth could help me keep a grip on my sanity.

I stared out at the sea of black that greeted me. I hated this. I hated this so much. "Grover was the best friend that anyone could ever have." My voice cracked three times and a tear rolled down my cheek. Annabeth gripped my hand, not looking out at the many staring eyes. "It's so--it was the worst thing: having to see him die. I had three types of pain when the last shard of light leaked out of his eyes . . . " Why did I sound like a poet? "Just days later, I miss him like crazy. It's impossible for me _not _to feel like crying every time that I'm alone. It's just so odd. Without my favourite Satyr--the G-Man--here to help me . . . I just . . . I don't know. I can't--I just . . . "

Annabeth--fortunately, I would have to thank her profoundly later--took over then. "Percy and Grover are my two best friends. Losing one of them, is almost like losing both of them. It's unbearable. None of us--we never that thought that--after _everything_--it would end like this. And, I want to get this straight. Now." She took a deep breath and shot me a quick look. "It was my mother's fault. Athena, goddess of wisdom, led an attack against us, knowing that we would try to defend the Western coast." Three tears from both of us. "And now, I'm ashamed. I'm just plain ashamed. My own mother--my _mother_--was the cause of Grover Underwood's death. And I know that I can never, ever forgive her."

Silence.

We made our way unsteadily back to our seats, clutching each other's hands for support as we both cried silently. Why did it have to be like this?

***

When everything was over, it was time for the Cullens to leave.

They stood at the very edge of camp, near the hill where Alice's yellow had somehow made it. How did they get that there? "Well, I guess it's time for the sad good-byes." I smiled wryly and looked down.

"It was--well, this was most definitely an experience that we won't ever forget." Bella said, her voice sounding like twinkling glass. "I can't believe the outcome of a simple trip to Rhode Island . . . " She shook her head slowly.

"Well, that's what you get when you hang out with Half-Bloods." Annabeth sighed, completely serious. "We'll see you . . . ?" The statement ended up a question.

"I don't think we will." Carlisle said. "We're going to have to leave Forks, now that Bella has been unexpectantly changed. So, well, we may visit. Sometime, at some point."

"It was nice meet all over you." Esme said, smiling sadly and compassionately at us. "And, we're profoundly sorry about--"

I found myself quickly cutting her off. "Please . . . don't." She nodded quickly and apologetically.

"I never knew I could have this much fun with a bunch of teenagers!" Emmett said, grinning. "It was different than our usual relationship drama!" Rosalie was the only one that laughed a bit nervously. It was obvious that this was very awkward for her.

"I enjoyed this opportunity." Edward said, shaking Annabeth's and I's hands. "Like everyone else has said, it was different."

"Thank you?" I laughed awkwardly.

"We should get going," Alice interjected, quickly, she and Esme both hugged us. "I'll miss both of you!"

"We're going to miss all of you, too." Annabeth said.

Jasper said, "Our flight takes of in a few minutes. We should get going." He paused and turned to us, smiling a little bit. "We're very, very sorry. But, we really have to leave, bye."

"Bye," I replied in unision with Annabeth's "Good-bye!" I tightened my hand in hers.

We watched as the descended slowly down the grassy Half-Blood hill. Somehow, they all manged to squeeze into Alice's compact Porsche. Emmett and Bella were the ones that waved as the drove slowly away.

"Well. That was some week." I said, turning Annabeth and I around.

She laughed at my understatement. "Oh, yes, definitely the one of the most . . . weird."

I shrugged. "Hey, we experienced something new, at least."

She smiled sadly. "And we lost a good friend." She sighed. "Life is going to be so weird and quiet now."

"And sad," I added.

"And sad," She repeated what I said as we walked idly towards the dining pavilion. "But, at least now I don't have to really hide anything from you."

"Are you saying you had a secret crush on me?" I asked her, smirking smugly. Not that I didn't have my own secret crush on her. But, apparently, it wasn't a secret to everyone else in--I don't know--the _world_.

"Sort of."

I turned her around so that she was facing me. "And you know that this definitely _isn't _a crush anymore, right?"

"Right," She whispered, leaning towards me. "Because I love you."

My heart just _soared _as the word escaped her lips. "Good, because I love you, too."

So, life without Grover would be sad and depressing. But, at least we had the fun and dangerous last memories with him. And, I also felt on top of the world, knowing that Annabeth loved me.

**t**_h_e e_n_**d**

* * *

**AWW! It's done! -pouts- Well, there's my first completed story with more than three chapters! I hope that everyone enjoyed it just as much as I did. Please, check out my other stories. I love all of you with all my heart! It's mind-blowing how sweet and wonderful everyone can be!**

**This was finished roughly around 2:30 am, which is close to 2 am which is the time that I began writing this. How cool is that? And yes, it does get very cheesy at the end!**

**Have a good day, and a good rest-of-your life. Enjoy it to the fullest.**

**Lisa is happy/sad.  
-FacelessxAuthor-**


End file.
